Trolls A new Adventure
by Ashlovesfanfiction
Summary: After the events of the film, whats poppy and branch's new adventure? While Poppy may be the happiest troll, she still has a lot to learn about herself. Shortly after becoming queen, she gets a feeling deep down that her mother might still be out there, with Branch by her side they set off to find answers, but will they be answers poppy is hoping for?
1. Chapter 1

(After Branch and Poppy push cloud guy off)

Branch: well now that we had our hug interrupted...I was thinking..

Poppy: another hug? (Hugs him)

Branch: (smiles and laughs a little) well actually I was thinking more like...(cups her face and slowly leans in until their lips touch)

Poppy: branch...I don't know what to say

Branch: (smiles) you don't have to say anything, I love you poppy

Poppy: I love you too branch

Branch: I still can't believe it took this long to feel happy again and now I'm even more happy because I'm with you

Poppy: look you're glowing even more

Branch: (looks at himself) wow looks like I'm really happy

Poppy: Aw you do love me

Branch: of course I do you showed me I can be happy again

Poppy: (smiles) well now that the Bergens are living in harmony with us now what do we do?

Branch: sing, dance, hug all we've done before

Poppy: I know but after what just happened it kinda brought out the adventurous side in me

Branch: so you want to go on another adventure?

Poppy: (smiles) I guess I do...with you

Branch: what kind of adventure did you have in mind?

Poppy: finding something...you found yourself, I wanna find something that's been lost

Branch: has something been lost from you?

Poppy: my mother...my father never talks much about her...she said when the Bergens attacked, they got separated and she never showed up so he assumed the worse but I think she's still out there

Branch: I know how you feel...I didn't know my parents either...my grandmother always took care of me but I never knew what my parents were like

Poppy: I guess we're both searching for the same thing

Branch: we found happiness now we're searching for family and answers

Poppy: (smiles) I love you branch

Branch: I love you too poppy, should we head home?

Poppy: I think she should (they hold hands as they walk back to the village)


	2. Chapter 2

(When poppy and branch walk back to the village, and when night comes everyone's still celebrating and for the first time, poppy decides to skip the celebration)

Branch: what? You said no to a party? Are you sure your poppy?

Poppy: of course I am branch it's just been a long day

Branch: care to stay at my bunker?

Poppy: you know it (smiles)

(They sneak away from the others to branch's bunker)

Poppy: it's so private in here

Branch: just the way I like it

Poppy: (face falls)

Branch: poppy what's the matter

Poppy: I just remembered... now that I'm queen...how can I just take off and go find someone I don't know is alive or not...isn't that selfish?

Branch: I know you have a responsibility but it shouldn't stop you from finding what you're looking for...no one should ever have to live not knowing

Poppy: how will I tell my dad?

Branch: you don't have to tell him alone..(touches her hand)

Poppy: what if our friends want to come with us?

Branch: well...thats up to you if you think they should come along...I know without me, you'd get eaten by nature

Poppy: (laughs) what about finding your parents?

Branch: your adventure is more important

Poppy: so you really don't know anything about them?

Branch: nope, I mean I obviously came from somewhere but honestly as I got older I always just figured that they abandoned me

Poppy: that's a terrible thing to think

Branch: well...it might not be true...but I don't know the truth

Poppy: I know well find it, you have just as a right to find an answer

Branch: (kisses her)

Poppy: (blushes) what was that for?

Branch: you're the only who's really cared about my feelings...and I love you for that

Poppy: I love you too

Branch: well I think tomorrow we should ask your dad if we can go on this adventure

Poppy: hopefully he'll be ok with it

Branch: I think we should get some sleep

Poppy: there's only one bed

Branch: you can have the bed, I'll take the couch

Poppy: are you sure?

Branch: very sure (smiles)

(While they're getting ready for bed, Branch is uncomfortable on the couch and poppy's singing doesn't help) do you always sing before bed?

Poppy: well of course, it helps me relax

Branch: this couch is uncomfortable and singing doesn't help

Poppy: would you feel better if you slept on your bed?

Branch: (branch is up in a second and lays on the other side of the bed) I know we're together and all, but we're not married so stay on your side on the bed and I'll stay on mine (puts a pillow between them)

(Even with the pillow barrier they both smile and know deep down they're enjoying it)


	3. Chapter 3

(Branch wakes up to poppy's singing)

Poppy: ?I got a feeling that it's gonna be a fantastic day?

Branch: really? More singing?

Poppy: oh I'm sorry Branch did I wake you?

Branch: (smirks) I'm just kidding poppy, I think your singing is beautiful

Poppy: since you're now happy and all are you gonna sing more often?

Branch: well I gotta get used to it but I'll try

Poppy: (hugs him)

Branch: (smiles and hugs her back) what's that for?

Poppy: just because (smiles) I don't like the pillow barrier

Branch: too bad

Poppy: but branch

Branch : (laughs) I'm just kidding...I don't either but we're not married poppy

Poppy: couldn't we cuddle?

Branch: yeah we could but..

Poppy: but what?

Branch: I just worry I won't be able to control myself...

Poppy: what'd you mean?

Branch: I love you so much that I want to make you feel like never before but not yet

Poppy: oh...

Branch: hey chin up it'll happen eventually just not yet

Poppy: ok Branch come on let's go tell the others

Branch: about our love life?

Poppy: no silly about our adventure

Branch: oh yeah (smirks)

(They go out of the village)

Biggie: poppy! Branch!

Cooper: where were you? You weren't at the party last night

Poppy: we decided not to go

(All in shock)

Satin: are you sure you're poppy?

Poppy: the one and only...has anyone seen my dad?

Biggie: he's up in the troll tree

Poppy: thank you (poppy and Branch climb up the tree) dad?

Peppy: poppy! (Hugs her) oh poppy! Branch! (Hugs him too) I'm so proud of you poppy all you did! Where were you last night?

Poppy: I stayed with Branch I didn't feel like going last night

Peppy: well that's the first I've ever heard you say that

Poppy: yeah...dad...I wanna find mom

Peppy: (pauses) you...you wanna do what?

Poppy: I wanna find mom

Peppy: poppy...it's been..20 years...she never came back...

Poppy: but I know she's alive...I can feel it?

Peppy: what'd you mean?

Poppy: after you crowned me yesterday...I felt something...like she was there watching me..smiling..

Peppy: poppy...I know you miss her but she's not alive

Poppy: but dad I know she is

Peppy: poppy you weren't there...

(Flashback)

Peppy: go! Go! Go! (All the trolls are escaping from the Bergens 20 years ago)

Guy diamonds's dad: where's princess poppy?

Polly: I got her! Keep going! (They all continue to run but Polly trips and falls)

Peppy: Polly!

Polly: I'm ok! I'll catch up! Take poppy!

Peppy: I'm not leaving you!

Polly: Just go! I'll be right behind you!

(When they all reach the end of the tunnel)

Peppy: when I say no troll left behind...I mean no troll left behind!

Flashback troll: wait where's Polly?

Peppy: (turns back around) Polly! Polly! (There's no answer)

(During flashback)

Peppy: we searched the tunnels...everywhere...for days...days turned into weeks...weeks turned into months...we looked but she was no where to be found...we didn't want to think it but we had to...I too felt the feeling she was still alive and I denied she was gone too but poppy...what you're feeling is hope...not your mother...I'm sorry

(For the first time ever poppy started to cry)

Branch: poppy...are you ok?

Poppy: (climbs down the tree and runs to her own house with branch running after her) I wanna be alone (poppy slowly starts turning grey)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(It had been 4 days and poppy still hadn't come out, branch realized she was turning into his old self and he wasn't gonna let that happen)

Branch: poppy? Poppy please let me in

(No answer)

Branch: poppy please

Poppy: (opens the door) what?

Branch: please poppy don't be unhappy I can't stand to see you like this

Poppy: (doesn't say anything) I just don't wanna believe my moms really gone...I know she's still here

Branch: I believe you poppy

Poppy: you-you do?

Branch: of course I do (smiles) I love you poppy

Poppy: I love you too branch

Branch: (takes her chin and kisses her softly) I think you needed that (stares at her and then starts to sing) Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit lonely

And you're never coming round  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit tired  
Of listening to the sound of my tears  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit nervous  
That the best of all the years have gone by  
Turn around, every now and then I get a little bit terrified  
And then I see the look in your eyes  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight (he stops singing and smiles at poppy)

Poppy: (smiles really big and starts to sing) Once upon a time I was falling in love

But now I'm only falling apart  
And there's nothing I can do  
A total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life  
But now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say  
A total eclipse of the heart

Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart  
Turn around bright eyes, every now and then I fall apart (smiles and stops singing)

Branch & Poppy: (take each other's hands and dance around the room as they sing together) And I need you now tonight

And I need you more than ever  
And if you only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
'Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)  
I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight  
Forever's gonna start tonight (they both stop singing and they hug and kiss)

Poppy: that was so beautiful Branch was that the song...when your grandma..  
Branch: yes it was...I never did get to finish it that day..but now I did...with you..  
Poppy: thank you for singing it for me  
Branch: well I did say I would sing more often (smiles)  
Poppy: so are we really doing this?  
Branch: of course...we'll leave at dawn and leave a note on the troll tree so no one gets worried but if we're gonna leave we better get to bed  
(They go into the bed room and Branch puts the pillow barrier back up but poppy takes it down)

Branch: poppy...

Poppy: (looks at him with begging eyes)

Branch: ok ok you win (takes down the barrier and snuggles up to her but teases her) is my poppy happy now?

Poppy: always happy

Branch: good (kisses her head) now let's get some sleep we have a long day tomorrow

(They both fall asleep)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Branch wakes up...it's almost dawn..he looked over at poppy, she looked so peaceful asleep so he decided not to wake her yet and he looked at himself in the mirror, he still wasn't used to seeing himself in his true colors it was weird to him that way, and to think poppy was the one who managed to bring it all back)

Branch: (waits a few more minutes before waking poppy up) poppy? Poppy?

Poppy: hmm?

Branch: poppy its dawn we gotta get going

Poppy: (yawns) alright let's do this!

Branch: wait hold on...(hands her a satchel) we can't just go out there without any resources silly

Poppy: one of the perks of dating a survivalist

Branch: (smirks) well...are you ready?

Poppy: yep! Where are we headed anyway?

Branch: well...we should start by searching the old tunnels, I know it's been 20 years but maybe there's something left behind from your mother and if there's nothing we'll keep searching whatever lies ahead

Poppy: what if we get lost?

Branch: we won't get lost, I know the way

Poppy: I'll just have to take your word for it, you are the survivalist

Branch: the one and only (pulls the lever up all the way to the top of the bunker) well this is it..

Poppy: (takes his hand) let's do this

(They start walking they know it'll take at least a day to get to the tunnels so they try to get as far as they can before it gets dark, they have good conversations and poppy decides to ask)

Poppy: branch...I'm actually curious when did you start to love me?

Branch: wha-what'd you mean?

Poppy: well all those years of being mean to me and rejecting my invitations, was it just a way of hiding your true feelings?

Branch: I always loved you poppy...I just thought someone as happy as you didn't want to be with someone like me so I acted that way to avoid rejection...so yeah I guess you could say I was hiding my feelings...but...why did you still invite me to things even if I was mean to you?

Poppy: because I cared about you and wanted you to be happy because everyone deserves to be happy

Branch: well now I am (smiles) I'm still digging this blue color on me

Poppy: you look great in blue , I actually have a question

Branch: sure what is it?

Poppy: since your grandma took care of you all these years...what happened to your parents?

Branch: (stops for a second) um...I don't really remember them (Branch started to sweat, he wasn't telling the truth he knew exactly who his parents were but he couldn't tell poppy about his parents...not yet)

Poppy: oh...what was your grandma like?

Branch/ she was an amazing troll...she gave me lots of confidence...and also encouraged me to do anything...

Poppy: do you wish she was still here?

Branch: not a day does by that I wish I do...but she'll always be in my heart

(They walk in silence for awhile)

Poppy: she'd be proud of you you know?

Branch: I don't doubt for a second she would

(Back in Trolls village, everyone is in a huge panic because they can't find poppy)

Biggie: peppy! We can't find poppy!

DJ: hold on wait...there's a note..it's from branch

Peppy: (takes the note) no...she didn't

Satin & Chenille: what? What's going on?

Peppy: they..went back to the old troll tunnels..

Copper: you mean...poppy just left us?

Guy diamond: when will she be back?

Peppy: I don't know...if they don't come back in few days we'll have to look for them

(Back to poppy and branch)

(It started getting dark and they decided to make shelter for the night, Branch made a fire and set up a tent and they sat by the fire warming up)

Branch: I actually have something for you...

Poppy: really? What is it?

Branch; (holds out a gutair) I feel bad for destroying your old one so I made you a new one

Poppy: Aww branch that's sooo sweet! Thank you!

Branch: now I want you to play it (smiles)

Poppy: (starts playing and singing)

(Branch can't help but smile..he was so lucky to have a beautiful troll like her)

Poppy: (plays and singing) and the vision that was planting in my brain

Branch: (holds out his arms) may I?

(Poppy hands it to him but instead of throwing it in the fire he plays and sings the last line)

Branch: still remains...within the sound of silence (stops singing)

Poppy: branch...that was so beautiful


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Branch: (smiles and hands her back the gutair) it's quite fun to play actually

(They both stare at the stars before poppy speaks)

Poppy: branch?

Branch: yes poppy?

Poppy: do you really not remember your parents?

Branch: why are you asking that?

Poppy: I just have a feeling you're not telling the truth about it

Branch: (face falls) I don't..I don't wanna talk about this

Poppy: branch...

Branch: I'm serious poppy

(They sit in silence for a minute)

Branch: I just don't want you to think my life is a sob story

Poppy: why would I think that?

Branch: I just don't want you to feel sorry for me, I don't want anyone to

Poppy: what'd you mean?

Branch: (goes silent) I lost my grandma and I'm sure I lost my mom too...

Poppy: (her eyes go wide)

Branch: (sighs) my dad..Leif..he died when I was young so I didn't know him that well...my mom berry..me and her didn't have such a close relationship...she was really strict and overprotective and constantly nit picked at everything I did...when my dad died my grandma moved in with us so she could help raise me...we had such a close relationship it was something I never felt with my mom before...the day when my grandma got eaten by the Bergen...she said it was my fault because of my singing but our fight was interrupted when the troll tree was caged...of course I was one of the trolls who escaped but...I never saw my mom come out of the tunnel...I hate that my last memory of her was us fighting...but now that I just think about her what's the point? She was never there for me...I'm sorry I never told you...I just don't like talking about this...I honestly try to forget about her sometimes

Poppy: I'm so sorry Branch...she was probably only like that because she was afraid to lose you...she probably didn't mean it was your fault she was probably just in shock that a Bergen came

Branch: i don't know...it doesn't matter anyways she's gone

Poppy: but what if she's not?

Branch: (starts to get annoyed) I don't want to talk about this anymore poppy

Poppy: I don't want to be annoying Branch...I just don't want you to be sad

Branch: I'm not sad! Look at me I'm happy! I have you! And that's all I need!

Poppy: Branch...

Branch: change of subject! Look at all those stars...they're very pretty...

Poppy: yeah I guess...

Branch: I'm surprised they're out tonight...I thought they'd be jealous because they're not as beautiful as you

Poppy: (smiles) Aw...thank you branch..

(They both go in the tent and poppy lays her head on branch's chest and she falls asleep but Branch is overwhelmed by all these thoughts, talking about his mom brought back those terrible memories...after the escape from the bergens...he was sad because his mom was gone and he didn't have a family but now...he didn't care..she was never there for him..she never let him have any fun...Branch needed a mother all those years and she had failed to fill her role. He tried to push the thoughts out of his head. He looked down at poppy, she was smiling. He always felt happy when she smiled, he hoped she would find her mother, poppy deserved the true happiness. What seemed like hours, Branch finally feel asleep. When he wakes up he finds poppys not there and starts to panic)

Branch: poppy? Poppy where are you?


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

(Branch gets out of the tent and panics but his mind is so overwhelmed he doesn't see poppy walking towards and knocks right into her)

Branch: oh my gosh poppy! (Helps her up) I'm so sorry!

Poppy: (rubs her head) it's ok Branch...

Branch: are you hurt?

Poppy: no I'm ok...what's wrong?

Branch: I saw you weren't there and I thought something happened to you

Poppy: Aw, don't worry Branch I'm ok

Branch: well you were until I bumped into you anyways (laughs) where'd you go?

Poppy: I was getting berries...here (hands him some)

Branch: (teases her) these aren't the kind that make you blow up are they?

Poppy: oh please Branch...I checked trust me I learned my lesson from last time

Branch: I gotta say you've come a long way about nature poppy dear, seems like yesterday I was saving you from hungry spiders

Poppy: (teases him) yeah well that was part of my plan

Branch: yeah right...(yawns)

Poppy: someone's tired...did you not sleep well?

Branch: no not really...to tell you the truth I don't enjoy sleeping...I just end up having bad dreams

Poppy: about what?

Branch: (changes the subject) hey no time for questions if you want to get to the old tunnels we better go now

(Poppy shakes head, she wishes Branch would open up more but she knows she can't force it, after all he just started being a happy blue troll, they start walking to find the tunnels)

Poppy: I hope we find it soon...

Branch: so soon? I'm quite enjoying this adventure with you (smirks)

Poppy: oh you know what I meant

Branch: I just think it's nice to do something different...I mean singing, dancing, hugging is good but if it's done so often...it wouldn't be as special

Poppy: huh..I never thought of it like that before

Branch: but it's always special with you even if it's everyday (smiles)

Poppy: Aww branch (smiles)

(Just as they were leaning in to kiss their lips touched a too familiar hand)

Cloud guy: hey hey it's you guys again

Branch: back to interrupt one of our moments again I see?

Cloud guy: interrupt? I didn't interrupt I just remembered you still owed me a high five but now that I found you guys...I say we hug

Branch: uh no thanks we're good

Cloud guy: (laughs) different color yet same personality

Branch: (rolls his eyes)

Cloud guy: so what'd you guys doing in the middle of the forest? Your honeymoon?

Branch: what? No! We're not even married!

Cloud guy: well what'd you waiting for? she's a pretty troll

(Branch starts blushing like crazy but poppy just laughs, not fazed by what cloud guy's saying)

Branch: well for your information we're on an adventure

Cloud guy: (laughs) oh branch don't be embarrassed, you don't have to pretend you're not on your honeymoon!

Branch: but we're not! (Stops for a second) why do I get the feeling you're doing this on purpose?

Cloud guy: (laughs) because it's so funny to see your reactions!

Poppy: (laughs a little) it is pretty funny Branch

Cloud guy: now how about that hug?

Branch: right...like I'd do that

Cloud guy: I'll stop giving you a hard time if you do

Branch: (rolls his eyes and sighs) fine...and now because I care what you say...but because we're on a right schedule (holds out his arms and cloud guy acts like he's gonna hug him but hold him in a headlock and messes up his hair)

Cloud guy: (dies laughing) well that never gets old...have fun on the rest of your honeymoon...(walks off)

Branch: (rolls his eyes and fixes his hair) I swear sometimes I don't like that cloud

Poppy: well it was a little funny

Branch: (teases her) ha-ha I'm glad you thought so

Poppy: well since it was brought up what do you think about it?

Branch: (confused) about what?

Poppy: me and you getting married?

Branch: (blushes really hard) um...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Branch hadn't thought that far ahead...he never envisioned himself with a family especially getting married...but then again that was the old Branch)

Branch: um...well...(starts to blush) I never really thought of getting married...but...I guess now that's an option

Poppy: (teases him) will I be the lucky troll?

Branch: I wouldn't want anyone else (smiles)

Poppy: Aww branch...I've always dreamed of getting married...especially me in my white gown sparking with all beautiful flowers in my hair...and lots of singing

Branch: (smiles) poppy you're always beautiful no matter what...I know you'll be gorgeous in a wedding gown

Poppy: and you'd be wearing something different besides your vest and shorts

Branch: (laughs) hey there's nothing wrong with blending in with the crowd...no I'd dress up..you are special after all...I'd want the day to be perfect

Poppy: (smiles) if our first dance is anything like our dance with true colors...I'd be over the moon

Branch: well we don't have to worry about that right now...let's just enjoy one day at a time

Poppy: oh so you're gonna wait forever to propose to me?

Branch: (smirks) pretty much

Poppy: oh really? Well how long were your parents together before they got married

Branch: (stops dead in his tracks, why? Why does she keep bringing this up?) what?

Poppy: how long were they together?

Branch: I don't know

Poppy: you're terrible at lying you know

Branch: poppy I don't know! Why do you keep asking about my family? I said I didn't want to anymore

Poppy: come on branch...I tell you everything

Branch: and?

Poppy: you should open up more to me

Branch: I did last time...how much more do you want?

Poppy: just a little more

Branch: do you enjoy me suffering inside?

Poppy: of course not! I just want to help you so I can understand better

Branch: understand what? I'm not a grey troll anymore so what's the problem?

Poppy: I love you branch I just wanna help you

Branch: poppy you know I love you too but I'm sorry...I'm not an open book to anyone even my girlfriend

Poppy: you're not fair! You might be blue now but you're still stubborn!

Branch: me? stubborn? Oh no poppy my dear that's you, you're just mad because you're not getting your own way

Poppy: jerk!

Branch: oh so you think I'm a jerk now?

Poppy: I don't think I know!

Branch: well fine...if that's how you feel maybe you should go find your mom on your own!

Poppy: fine I think I will!

(She storms off until she can't see branch anymore and realizes how dangerous the forest is...she tries to go to the tunnels on her own but she finds herself lost...she now realizes she shouldn't have been like that to branch...but now she didn't know where he was...but her thought train was interrupted by a preditous creature..she tried to outrun it but couldn't...she felt a sharp pain as she tripped over a rock and saw blood, she saw the creature getting closer and she felt like she was being squeezed to death but then she saw nothing but then...a flash of blue ran by...fought off the creature and retrieved poppy)

Branch: poppy! Oh please poppy be ok please! (Branch couldn't breathe...she had to be ok...he regretted everything he said...he started pressing on her chest and he took out his first aid kit and tended to her wound, her heart was beating but she was still unconscious...please poppy please)

(Half an hour maybe passed and Branch never left poppys side...he didn't know what else to do...he didn't know if she was gonna be ok...he stroked her face and her hair and gently kissed her...he laid next to her and put her head on his chest and finally...he felt her moving..she finally awoke)

Poppy: B-Branch?

Branch: (smiles) poppy...

Poppy: what-

Branch: I saved you...you almost got killed

Poppy: (remembers the fight they had) Im sorry branch...I was such a-

Branch: (interrupts) no im sorry you don't need to be sorry for anything...I'm just so happy your safe (takes her face and slowly leans in to kiss her...they kiss for a long time and there's no cloud guy to interrupt)


	9. Chapter 9

(Poppy smiled as they broke from their kiss. She kept staring at branch's lips not fully satisfied. She grabbed him for another kiss, this one was more passionate and Branch quite enjoyed it but he didn't want to go too far so he pulled away)  
Branch: (whispers) later...we gotta get moving it'll be dark soon  
Poppy: I feel bad...I wasted most of the day  
Branch: don't feel bad...like I said I'm not quite ready for this adventure to end yet...  
Poppy: (smiles)  
Branch: and to answer your question...they were together for 5 years  
Poppy: oh please don't tell me you're not gonna make me wait 5 years  
Branch: (smirks) I don't know...I'm full of surprises...you just never know  
Poppy: (gets up and clutches her leg) ow  
Branch: are you ok?!  
Poppy: yeah...i remember I scraped my leg on that rock..  
Branch: yeah...I bandaged it but it might hurt for a few days...should we go back?  
Poppy: no way! We've come too far now  
Branch: but how will you walk?  
Poppy: (looks at him with hopeful eyes)  
Branch: oh poppy no! I can't possibly carry you!  
Poppy: oh come on I don't weigh that much!  
Branch: (hesitates for a second) ok fine...but you need to hold my stuff for me  
Poppy: (smile as she holds her arms out)  
Branch: (picks her up surprised she was actually light...it was hard to walk a little with the extra weight but he was actually enjoying this a lot as was poppy...and soon enough poppy fell asleep...Branch continued to walk a little more before stopping in a dry area and he put her down and gently woke her) wake up princess...  
Poppy: huh? What? Are we there?  
Branch: (laughs) no we're stopping for the night  
Poppy: (blushes) oh...I was asleep?  
Branch: yup..don't blush I thought it was adorable (winks)  
Poppy: oh shush it Branch!  
Branch: what was that? Is the princess getting embarrassed?  
Poppy: (pouts)  
Branch: oh babe don't be like that you know you love me  
Poppy: of course I- wait did you just call me babe?  
Branch: well...yes...you are my girl aren't you?  
Poppy: but you never-  
Branch: because if I called you that all the time it wouldn't be special would it?  
Poppy: (she becomes so speechless, how did she ever get so lucky to have him?)  
Branch: now you hang tight...I'm gonna prepare something to eat (walks off)  
Poppy: (smiles like crazy...and she starts to fantasize...everything with branch...dating...him proposing...oh how badly she wanted that...she jumped as she heard Branch come back)  
Branch: jumpy tonight are we?  
Poppy: I was lost in thought  
Branch: were you now? (Smirks) I can only imagine what you were thinking poppy  
Poppy: how? You can't read my mind  
Branch: (smirks) no but I know you well enough to know and again...that's not gonna happen for awhile...now eat your fish  
(They eat in silence for a while and branch sets up the tent and makes a fire and when they get ready to sleep poppy stops him)  
Poppy: you know what I'm waiting for  
Branch: yes I know...(smiles and kisses her cheek) there you go goodnight  
Poppy: branch!  
Branch: I'm kidding I'm kidding! (Strokes her face and gives her a tender kiss on the lips which makes her heart melt) now goodnight...babe  
Poppy: (smiles so big she can barley sleep)  
(It was maybe the middle of the night and poppy started hearing noises and got a little frightened)  
Poppy: (shakes him) branch?  
Branch: (still asleep) mmm..  
Poppy: branch? (Shakes him a little harder)  
Branch: (half asleep) ugh...poppy what is it? I'm trying to sleep  
Poppy: I thought I heard noises...  
Branch: it's just nature...go back to sleep...  
Poppy: (moves over to where branch is and lays next to him)  
Branch: poppy what'd you-  
Poppy: I wanna be next to you  
Branch: poppy were not-  
Poppy: please branch  
Branch: ugh fine...(pulls her to his chest) will you go to sleep now?  
Poppy: yes goodnight Branch (enjoys the warm feeling of being close to branch)  
Branch: (softly smiles and thinks to himself "Branch my man you are one lucky troll")


	10. Chapter 10

(In the troll village)  
Biggie: peppy she's still gone! I don't like this  
Peppy: I don't either...  
Guy diamond: what if she's...  
Peppy: no she's not dead! She's not!  
Kid troll: do you think she left because she doesn't want to be our queen?  
Peppy: of course not...poppy just needed to find some answers  
DJ suki: but what answers could she find? Queen Polly's been dead for years  
Peppy: (sighs) not necessarily  
Biggie: what? What do you mean?  
Peppy: I've been keeping the truth from her for years..  
(Back in the forest)  
(Branch is having a nightmare about the last thing that happened with his mom)  
(The dream)  
Berry: what happened?!  
Young branch: grandma got taken by a Bergen...  
Berry: you were singing weren't you?  
Young branch: umm...  
Berry: branch! I can't believe you! I told you not to sing! And now look what you've done! Your grandma is now dead because of you! You're a terrible son! Your father would be so disappointed  
Branch: (wanders away and turns grey and then hears screaming as the Bergens cage the troll tree, he's frozen for awhile before trolls start to run and he gets pushed along and doesn't have time to look for him mom and the dream ends with him getting consumed in the darkness)  
(Back to reality)  
Branch: (wakes up in a sweat, why was he constantly having these dreams? He looked over and saw poppy still asleep, he got up and fixed the fire)  
Poppy: branch? Are you ok?  
Branch: I couldn't sleep  
Poppy: what'd you mean?  
Branch: I don't know, I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep (he didn't like this at all, he wish he could tell poppy what was really bothering him, but he didn't really know how to, how could he just drag her into his feelings?)  
Poppy: oh..ok  
Branch: well we should get going...we shouldn't be that far from the troll tunnels  
(They continued to walk with branch still lost in thought and poppy singing)  
Branch: should I ask why your in a good mood?  
Poppy: because I feel like I'm getting closer and closer to my mom! Oh I wonder what's she doing right now!  
Branch: probably waiting for you (smiles)  
Poppy: I wonder if she'll remember me  
Branch: I don't see how she couldn't  
Poppy: (smiles but stops when she sees the tunnels) so this is it? Hopefully some answers will be in here  
(But before they could walk in the tunnel a voice called out)  
Voice: stop! Who goes there? Get away from the tunnel! There could be bergens!  
(A troll...who is old looking steps out into the light, she's grey and green haired which is all frizzed out with gray streaks)  
Poppy: who..who are you?  
Old troll: no one for you to be concerned about! Stay out of the tunnels!  
Poppy: but the bergens are our friends now...  
Old troll: friends? Friends?! They are not our friends! I've been living in that tree over there for years...prepared for another attack...they killed my mother...and my son...  
Branch: (takes a look at the troll and notices something familiar) I'm really sorry about your son but not too long ago we got the bergens to be our friends by singing a song  
Old troll: singing?! That's what got my mom killed!  
Branch: (he finally realizes who this is and he can't believe it) I know...  
Old troll: (looks at him confused) what? how could you possibly know that?  
Branch: because I was the one who got her killed...by singing..  
Old troll: (eyes go wide) you mean...  
Branch: hi mom...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Berry: (eyes go wide) B-Branch?

Branch: congrats you remember your own son

Berry: how could I not remember you?

Branch: gee I don't know after what you said after grandma died I assumed you'd want to forget your horrible son

Berry: branch you can't possibly mean that, that was 20 years ago...I thought you were dead

Branch: I thought you were too...

Berry: wait...(looks at poppy) are you princess poppy?

Poppy: well...it's queen poppy now...

Berry: you're so grown up and so are you Branch...what happened that day? Where have you been?

Branch: living under a bunker preparing for another Bergen attack

(He tells the story of the Bergen adventure and how they all became friends)

Berry: (laughs) well Branch actually stuck to a promise not to sing...I didn't know you could make up a song like that...so that means...you two are..

Branch: yes we're together

Berry: oh..

Branch: why is that such a surprise to you?

Berry: well it's just that...she's the queen so...I'm sure one day you'll be king and I don't think you could handle that...I mean as a kid you were...

Branch: you don't know what I've been through! You weren't there for me! That was the choice you decided when you drove me away! Because of you I was grey for 20 years! You might be my mother but you don't know me at all

Berry: (stands there in shock)

Branch: now if you'll excuse us we actually have an adventure that's important

Berry: but branch? I..

Branch: Its too late...you should've said something 20 years ago (storms off with poppy following)

Poppy: branch what were you thinking?! That's your mom! This could be your chance to have your family again!

Branch: I don't care, this adventure isn't about me...it's about you

Poppy: but I want you to be happy too

Branch: if she never made me happy before...what makes you think she'll make me happy now?

(Poppy doesn't say anything and they go through the tunnels in search for any clues)

(Back at the tree)

(Berry looks at a old family picture of her, branch's father, and Branch when he was just a baby...they had been such a happy family till Leif died. She started to cry. Branch was all she had left and he just pushed her away. But than realization struck...she had treated him the way when he was a kid. Why had she been so stupid? Why had she not been there for him? Well she was here now)

Berry: (in her head) I have to make things right...I already lost my son once I'm not gonna lose him again (she got down from the tree and stood outside the tunnels, she knew she was gonna have to follow them but she was so hesitant, after a moment of fearing the worst she finally went in to search for poppy and Branch)


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

(Poppy and Branch are searching in the troll tunnels)

Branch: do you see anything?

Poppy: nothing yet

Branch: do you think she accidentally took the path that lead to certain death?

Poppy: branch! She's alive I know it!

Branch: i didn't say she was dead, it was just a possibility because they couldn't find her all these years

Poppy: so you're saying...to search for the tunnels that lead to certain death

Branch: I mean we don't have to if you don't think she's there

Poppy: (thinks for a moment) we have to explore the possibilities

Branch: are you sure? We don't know what's in there?

Poppy: do you think it actually leads to certain death?

Branch: I wanna say that cloud guy is bonkers but...I'm not sure (looks down in that tunnel)

Berry: branch! Don't go in there!

Branch: (hit his head) ow! What the? Mom? What'd you doing here? I already told you I didn't want to see you (walks away)

Poppy: branch you can't just walk away!

Branch: watch me!

Berry: branch please...

Branch: please what? Tell me please what?

Berry: hear me out

Branch: hear you out? No let me tell you something...and get ready because I'm finally letting my feelings out! 20 years ago I tried to explain to you what happened that day but you said it was my fault..MY FAULT...you made me feel like that for 20 years! I didn't sing for 20 years! I sat in my bunker alone for 20 years! I had no idea what it was like to be happy before poppy showed me because the person who showed me before is gone but I couldn't think of her because it was MY fault she was killed! (breathes heavily and a few tears leak out) I was so lonely...I needed my mom...but you weren't there...I had to grow up without any support...hating the world...I took all my anger out on those who didn't deserve it..even you poppy

Poppy: but Branch...

Branch: (cuts her off) I know you thought I was dead...but deep down even though all the things you said to me hurt...I always hoped deep down you were looking for me...wanting to be my mom again...but you didn't...I felt unwanted all those years...and it hurt (starts to cry and covers his face)

Berry: (takes all he says in and doesn't know what to say...all the things he said was true and she didn't know how to fix it) branch...I know...I wasn't the perfect mother but I tried...I didn't go looking for you because I was afraid...I was afraid I wouldn't find you and would be heartbroken like I was with your father...so I thought it was better off to assume the worst...I didn't let you sing because your father died by singing...he was singing in the mine range one day and everyone was so distracted by it, one of the miners who was trying to get a boulder out of the mine didn't notice the rope was slipping and the boulder killed your father...I was afraid if you sang something bad would happen to you...I just wanted you to be safe...but I do know what you've been through...I was grey for awhile too...but thinking of you gave me some of my color back...Branch I know I made mistakes and I'm sorry...I really am...I want to be in your life again...your all I have left and I can't lose you again...

Branch: (hearing his moms words made him less angry...he felt like a jerk she was just as much hurt as he was) I forgive you mom...I'm sorry too (holds him arms out for a hug)

Berry: (sobs tears of joy as they both hug)

(It was a long hug, both crying tears of joy, it was as if a new chapter was just beginning. Branch was overwhelmed with happiness, he finally had his mom back...he saw that his mom was turning back into her full colors and he couldn't stop smiling, and overwhelmed with the happiness and without caring if his mom was there, he grabbed poppy and kissed her passionately.)

(Author here, don't be afraid to tell me what you think! If anyone's wondering why the bergens aren't really in the story it's because the trolls and bergens are friends and their purpose is already served but don't worry they'll appear in this story soon ;) Merry Trollmas everyone!)


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

(When poppy and Branch pulled away, branch smiled while poppy blushed deeply)

Berry: you two are a cute couple (smiles)

Poppy: thank you...

Berry: how'd you do it Branch? You got the queen after all

Branch: by the power of song

Berry: I just...I'm still not convinced of the whole Bergen friend thing...

Branch: we can take you to meet a couple of the bergens we've bonded with

Berry: no no I'm not quite ready...one thing at a time...I just found my son im still processing that your alive...I'll tell you something though...I'm sure you remember I never sang but after I lost you..I sang every night hoping you'd come back..

Branch: you really did that?

Berry: of course branch...so why are you two on this adventure?

Poppy: oh I'm trying to find my mom

Berry: you mean...Queen Polly?

Poppy: exactly! Do you know where she is? My dad said they got separated in the troll tunnels back at the big Bergen escape

Berry: no I don't know where she is...I don't remember specifically the whole escape...but I remember her..sweet troll..but can I ask why you're searching for her?

Poppy: I just know she's alive

Berry: but what if you don't find her

Branch: mom!

Berry: what? I'm just saying? I don't want her to be disappointed

Poppy: I won't be disappointed because I know she's alive!

Berry: ok but I'm just-

Poppy: I know I just met you and all but Branch can tell you when I know something I don't just wonder if I can do something...I just do it..I'm prepared if I don't find her but I want to give it all and try..if I didn't find her then...I can at least know she's not alive...

Berry: I'm sorry poppy...how's your dad?

Poppy: he's good...(starts feeling guilty)

Branch: what's wrong poppy?

Poppy: I don't know what to do...I was hoping to find something in the tunnel which was turned out to be nothing...I left everyone to find someone I'm not sure is alive...and..I feel guilty..am I really so naive?

Branch: poppy...

Berry: this is my fault..I'll just go back to the tree...and wait for your adventure to be over

Branch: mom...

Berry: no trust me Branch maybe it's better off right now..(she leaves them but hides behind a tree to see what they'll do)

Branch: poppy...don't feel guilty..you'll find your mom...you'll get the answer you always hoped for

Poppy: (doesn't answer)

Branch: (in his head he didn't know what to do, he knew this was gonna be a hard thing to find but he didn't want poppy to lose his confidence...what was that song she was singing when she went to Bergen town by herself? Think Branch think! Trying to remember some of the world he started to sing) "I really hope you can do it, you were depending on you, you knew that you had to leave the only home you ever knew, and brave the dangers of the forest, to find your answer, I mean how hard could that be? You looked around at a sunny sky so shiny and blue and wasn't it a fantastic sign it would be a fantastic day? You had a pocket full of songs to sing and you were ready to take on anything...some super fun surprise around each corner just riding on a rainbow but you knew you were gonna be ok" (stops singing)

Poppy: (looks at him while he was singing and smiles and laughs) you stole my song

Branch: did I now? Then why don't you finish it? (Smiles)

Poppy: (sings) "I'm not giving up today! There's nothing getting in my way! And if you knock knock me over I will get back up again! Oh! If something goes a little wrong well you can go ahead and bring it on! Because of you knock knock me over I will get back up again! (Stops)

Branch: why'd you stop?

Poppy: because I want you to sing it with me

Branch: oh poppy I don't really know the words...

Poppy: come on branch just sing with me!

Branch: alright alright

(Both poppy and Branch start to sing)

Poppy: (sings) im marching along I got confidence

Branch: (sings) um...I'm cooler than a pack of peppermints and I haven't been this excited since who knows when?

Poppy: (sings) we're off on this remarkable adventure just riding on a rainbow and yes I said it might be a mistake will it be more than I can take?

Branch: (sings) no! You can't think that way because I know you're really really gonna be ok!

Both: (sings) were not giving up today there's nothing getting in our way and if you knock knock us over I will get back up oh if something goes a little wrong well you can go ahead and bring it on because if you knock knock us over we will get back up again! (They stop)

(Poppy hugs branch)

Poppy: thank you branch...I don't know how you do it but you always restore my confidence

Branch: I don't know how you can make up a song like that I hardly knew the words you were singing

Poppy: but you-

Branch: I knew the beginning part because I heard you sing the day when you tried to go to Bergen town on your own

Poppy: you heard me?

Branch: sure did...and your singing still amazed me then

Berry: (comes out of the tree) and so did yours...Branch I had no idea you could sing like that...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Branch: oh..um yeah...

Berry: you sounded like your father

Branch: did I really?

Berry: (nods) but anyway..continue on I'm going back to my tree, let me know if you find anything

(She walked out of sight)

Poppy: so...where do you think we should go? We didn't find anything in the tunnels

Branch: let's go further...there might be something out there

(They walked a little farther)

Poppy: I'm so glad you found your mom branch!

Branch: yeah..I am too

Poppy: what's wrong? You don't seem happy

Branch: no I am...it's just still a shock I thought she was gone all these years

Poppy: but now it's a happy thing

Branch: yeah...(In branch's mind he was happy but his heart was sad...even though he was glad his mom was alive it still didn't fix anything in their old relationship, he didn't think they'd be as close as him and his grandma, nothing could ever replace that, he knew his moms apology was genuine but he could only handle so much at a time)

Poppy: branch?

Branch: huh? What?! Yes?

Poppy: you seemed out of it

Branch: oh no I'm just lost in thought

Poppy: (sat down for a sec)

Branch: what's wrong?

Poppy: (clutches her leg) my legs still sore when I scraped it..(takes the bandage off) is it supposed to look like this?

Branch: (looks and it's infected) no..not at all poppy we got to get you back this is serious

Poppy: don't you have something in your kit? We can't stop now!

Branch: poppy I know when something infected and ok to continue on

Poppy: you might be the survival expert but I say we're gonna keep going

Branch: no poppy... I can't let you

Poppy: branch...come on you know how important this is to me

Branch: more important than your own health?

Poppy: oh I see you found your mom and now you don't want me to find mine?

Branch: what? No poppy that's not what I'm saying at all! You need to be treated!

Poppy: I'm not giving up (goes through his satchel) there must be something in here!

Branch: are you finished?

Poppy: I'm not going back...

Branch: alright then you leave me no choice (picks her up and puts her over his shoulder) I'm gonna drag you back

Poppy: no! Put me down! You're not taking me back!

Branch: oh for goodness sakes poppy! (Puts her down) ok so what do you propose to do, I don't have anything to help with an infection besides ointments and bandages, you can barley walk, and we don't know how far we're walking

Poppy: (hangs her head in disappointment) ok Branch...you're right..

Branch: I'm sorry poppy..but once you're better we can go back out and try again

Poppy: what's the point?

Branch: so you said you weren't giving up a minute ago but you're going to give up after we fix you up

Poppy: yup I guess so

Branch: poppy...

Poppy: let's just go...it's gonna take a couple days to get back

(They start walking back and poppy is silent the whole time no matter how hard Branch tries to make conversation when they stop for the night poppy still won't talk)

Branch: poppy how long are you gonna give me the silent treatment?

Poppy: (no answer)

Branch: can I at least tend to your wound so you'll be able to walk again at some point?

Poppy: (shrugs)

Branch: (applies ointment and a new bandage) you know..someone once said talking about something helps make everything better

Poppy: (silent)

Branch: what? I thought you were an open book

Poppy: (looks up at the sky but says nothing)

Branch: (sighs, why won't she answer me Branch thought) we should probably get to sleep..(puts the fire out and they both get in the tent) are you mad at me poppy?

Poppy: (shakes her head)

Branch: then what's wrong?

Poppy: nothing I'm fine let's just go to sleep

Branch: (tries to be lighthearted) what no kiss?

Poppy: (smiles a little bit and they kiss but Branch knows her hearts not totally into it) goodnight Branch

Branch: goodnight poppy...(Branch knew poppy wasn't happy about having to cut the search short but I care about her health I can't lose her...maybe she'll be ok in the morning..)

Poppy: (in her mind all she could think was "don't turn grey" "don't turn grey")


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

(The next morning branch woke up and saw poppy sitting up...he could tell she was disappointed...he wanted to cheer her up and he knew how to do it...he grabbed her guitar from her hair which surprised her...she wasn't paying attention so Branch turned her head to make her look at him)

Branch: (plays the gutair and starts to sing) "I cried a tear, you wiped it dry

I was confused, you cleared my mind

I sold my soul, you bought it back for me

And held me up and gave me dignity

Somehow you needed me

You gave me strength to stand alone again

To face the world out on my own again

You put me high upon a pedestal

So high that I could almost see eternity

You needed me, you needed me

And I can't believe it's you I can't believe it's true

I needed you and you were there

And I'll never leave, why should I leave, I'd be a fool

'Cause I finally found someone who really cares

(Poppy started to smile and paid more attention)

You held my hand when it was cold

When I was lost, you took me home

You gave me hope when I was at the end

And turned my lies back into truth again

You even called me your friend

You gave me strength to stand alone again

To face the world out on my own again

You put me high upon a pedestal

So high that I could almost see eternity

You needed me, you needed me

You needed me, you needed me"

(Branch stopped singing...everything went silent for a minute but then poppy kissed him)

Poppy: thank you...

Branch: (smiles) you're welcome

Poppy: what song was that? I've never heard of it

Branch: (blushed) oh um...actually...I wrote it..

Poppy: (eyes widen) you wrote a song...for me?

Branch: (blushes) yeah I guess I did I mean...how could I not?

Poppy: well...you do have the talent for that...because I don't think what you said about Bridget was made up on the spot

Branch: (blushes) you're doing this on purpose aren't you?

Poppy: (smirks) maybe...

Branch: you..my dear are something else

Poppy: really? Like what?

Branch: (smirks) something special...now..we gotta get you back...

Poppy: yeah...

Branch: the last thing you need is to get sick...maybe if we take a short cut...

Poppy: you know a short cut?

Branch: well...maybe...but I've never been wrong before so...

Poppy: really? What about the time when you always thought the bergens were coming

Branch: ok ok but that was completely different! Just follow me

(They had to go through lots of obstacles for this so called short cut...poppy tried to go as slow as she could...she really didn't want to go back...as much as she didn't want to admit it...she was scared..she didn't know anything about being queen and she already broke a huge rule by leaving the village without notice and she was afraid to face them...but she had to...she wanted to find her mother but she couldn't just put her worries before everyone else's..poppy was so lost in thought she didn't even notice they were back!)

Satin: peppy! They're back!

Biggie: branch! Poppy!

Copper: where have you been?!

(Everyone started to crowd them)

Branch: ok ok hold on! Poppy has a wound that needs to be tended to its infected...

(Everyone immediately backed up)

Peppy: oh poppy thank goodness you're alright! (Looks at her wound) don't worry I got something that'll fix right up..but poppy how could you do this?! You leave everyone so worried!

Poppy: (she felt so ashamed) I'm sorry...I was just...

Berry: (comes out) she wanted to find her mother

Peppy: B-Berry?

Berry: yes peppy...

(Everyone is in shock by the sight of branch's mother)

Peppy: you're alive?

Branch: yes...we did manage to find someone on our journey...

Peppy: (hugs her) I'm so glad to see you! But...this is my fault...

Poppy: what'd you mean dad?

Peppy: poppy...there's something I should've told you a long time ago...your mother..she...

 **(Huge cliffhanger! This is the moment we've all been waiting for! What happened to poppys mom? You'll find out in the next chapter! Thank you all so much for the reviews! That's what keeps me motivated! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the truth! ~Ash)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Peppy: she...betrayed us...

Poppy: (pauses) what? What'd you mean betrayed us...you said she-

Peppy: I haven't told you the truth...

Poppy: well what is the truth?!

Peppy: 20 years ago...every year we knew the bergens would select a troll for trollstice and we made a plan to leave the troll tree a few days before trollstice so we could escape the bergens forever but...a day before we were about to make our escape plan into action...the troll tree was caged...and there on the shoulder of the Bergen chef..was your mother..she revealed she was taken by one earlier in the day..she had convinced the chef to let her go free in return for the other trolls...I don't know what happened to her afterwards...I didn't want to believe it but...she betrayed us to save herself..

(All the trolls who hadn't been there on the escape 20 years ago were in complete shock but it was nothing compared to poppy)

Poppy: no...it's not true! Tell me it isn't true!

Peppy: I'm afraid it is...

Poppy: no you're lying!

Peppy: poppy...

Poppy: why? Why would you lie to me like that?!

Peppy: I didn't want to hurt you with the truth...I wanted you to be the happiest you could be...I thought you were better off not knowing

Poppy: well...it certainly didn't work...(starts to walk away)

Peppy: poppy...please don't walk away

Poppy: (stops and doesn't look at him) I have nothing more to say to you...why should I believe anything you say? Are you really my father?

Branch: (gasps) poppy why would you ask something like that?

Poppy: gee branch I don't know! Maybe because everything I know is based on lies now! Heck! Do you even love me? Or is that a lie too? What other lies should I know about? What dad? Do I have a brother or sister I don't know about?

Peppy: (says nothing)

Poppy: yeah that's what I thought (takes off her crown)

Peppy: (looks hurt) poppy what'd you doing?

Poppy: you probably don't even think I can handle being queen if you couldn't tell me the truth all those years (throws it on the ground and storms off in her house)

Berry: don't beat yourself up peppy...she just needs some time to process this...

Peppy: she's right...I should've told her...

Berry: we can only do what's right for our children...she'll come around

(Everyone in the village tries to check on poppy...but she won't let anyone in...even branch)

Branch: poppy..please talk to me...

(No answer)

Berry: branch...she'll talk when she's ready...

(Unknowing to everyone else it hurt poppy that she didn't answer...she wanted to but she just couldn't even if it was Branch...she just couldn't swallow the truth..her own mother betrayed the village? It just didn't seem right to her...this was creek all over again...only this hurt even worse...)

(The whole night no one hears a word from poppy until the morning when Branch discovers a note on her door)

Branch: everyone! Everyone!

Peppy: what? What happened?

Branch: (holds up the note) poppys gone...

(Well now we know the truth...but where has poppy gone? Hope you enjoyed, and don't forget to review! ~Ash)


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Peppy: gone?! Where could she have gone?!

Branch: (sighs) I think I might know...come on! We gotta go find her before something bad happens to her!

(Out in the forest poppy was set out once again...she knew her mom was alive and she didn't care what her dad said...it couldn't be...it just couldn't...but without Branch...poppy was completely clueless about where she was going...but she wasn't giving up...she stopped for the night..she couldn't help but think...had this been a good idea? Had her dad really been hiding this secret just to protect her? She shook her head...she just had to know...after all...he didn't say she was killed so she had to be out there...and she was gonna be the one to find her...she fell into an uneasy sleep...she left Branch, her friends, and her dad...she felt horrible about the things she said to him...was she crazy for doing this? She didn't know..)

(The next morning poppy set out again...and this time she came to the old tunnels again...last time they were interrupted by branch's mother but now she could get a good look)

Poppy: (smiles and starts to sing) "I can see clearly now the rain is gone.

I can see all obstacles in my way.

Gone are the dark clouds that had me blind. It's gonna be a bright

bright sunshiny day.

It's gonna be a bright

bright sunshiny day.

Oh, yes I can make it now the pain is gone.

All of the bad feelings have disappeared.

Here is that rainbow I've been wishing for.

It's gonna be a bright

bright sunshiny day. Look all around, there's nothing but blue skies.

Look straight ahead, there's nothing but blue skies. I can see clearly now the rain is gone.

I can see all obstacles in my way.

Here is that rainbow I've been praying for.

It's gonna be a bright

bright sunshiny day.

It's gonna be a bright

bright sunshiny day.

It's going to be a bright

bright sunshiny day.

Yeah, hey, it's gonna be a bright bright

sunshiny day."

(When she finished singing she searched in the tunnel...she looked into the one with certain death...this is the one place she hadn't looked...)

Poppy: (gulps) um...no...I can do this! (Heads in the direction and climbs a view obstacles and she can see why there could be certain death because everything she touched had left her in scratches or bleeding) ow! (Looks at her arm and sees it bleeding with a sharp thorn stuck in it, she tried so hard to swallow the pain but it was too overbearing, she climbed up more but then, she lost her balance and fell with a hard landing...the bottom felt like sandpaper...she tried to get the thorn out but it wouldn't budge...) what was I thinking? Wha-what? (She started losing conscientious but she heard someone...she saw someone...could it be? But before she could get a could look, everything went black

Branch: poppy? Poppy? Poppy please wake up

Poppy: (slowly opened her eyes) huh? What? I have to go back in the tunnel!

Branch: poppy no! We just got you out of there! What we're you thinking?! You could've been killed!

Poppy: it's her! I know it is! I thought I saw her before I blacked out!

Peppy: poppy please...

Poppy: no dad I'm serious!

Berry: look poppy...I know you still have hope..but I think it's time to get back to reality..

Poppy: well...I'm not going anywhere...and I don't know why you all bothered coming to look for me...I'm not your queen...so there's no reason to..if no ones here to help me with my mission...then just go...

(Author: hey sorry about the long update but here it is! So...what did poppy see in the tunnel? Who will stay and support poppy? Will anyone stay at all? Find out soon! ~Ash)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

(Everyone stood in shock, hardly believing what she had said)

Biggie: poppy...

Poppy: I'm serious! If you're not here to help me find what I'm looking for...then go!

DJ Suki: poppy we do wanna help! But...

Poppy: but what? Tell me but what?

Satin: chill...we're just trying to help you

Poppy: well how are you helping? It really sounds like you don't support what I'm doing!

(Everyone looks at each other)

Chenille: poppy look...remember when creek betrayed us? Well...if he ever came back...you know he'd never be welcomed back...why would want to bring someone back who betrayed you in your life? You could've been dead

Poppy: go...

Chenille: what?

Poppy: I said go! All of you go! You know something? What if it was you in this situation wouldn't you do the same thing? I mean take a look at Branch! Branch grew up to hate his mother because she wasn't always there for him but now look at them!

Guy Diamond: but she didn't betray everyone to the bergens?

Poppy: what does it matter now?! Aren't we friends with them now! I thought we were all better than this! I've let go of the past so it's obvious you all haven't...so just go...everyone go...

(One by one, all the trolls leave and Branch still stands there)

Poppy: didn't you hear me?

Branch: you can't possibly mean me too...

Poppy: I do...

Branch: what's going on with you? You've changed...poppy you know I support you and I always will...please don't push me away

Poppy: branch...you knew how important this was to me...it was supposed to our adventure...but now...it's just falling apart

Branch: but it still can

Poppy: no it can't...I want to do this alone now

Branch: well...if that's what you want...

Poppy: branch you know I love you...

Branch: (looks at her with sad eyes) you did once...(walks away) goodbye poppy I hope you find what you're looking for

(He walks away back to the village, both of them with a broken heart, this adventure wasn't the happy adventure that was supposed to be...now it was just complicated...Branch wished he hadn't said that, now he wasn't sure what would come between him and poppy, Branch didn't exactly go back home, he stuck around just to make sure poppy didn't get hurt again)

(Poppy in her own mind was hurt, had branch ended things with her? She didn't know...was this real life? She thought adventures were full of fun...but his one wasn't...she had possibly lost her father, friends, and her love...she didn't know what to do...she still wanted to go on with her mission...she decided once she was done with that, she'd go back and patch things up with everyone, she went back into the tunnel and looked around...)

Poppy: hello? Is anyone here? (No answer) please someone answer me! (She looked around and noticed a secret passage which turned into a living space...wow it was incredible...but it looked miserable at the same time...there things written on walls, everything smashed up, and the place was just sad)

(There were footsteps coming down the tunnel that lead to certain death...there was a completely grey troll...)

Grey Troll: who are you? And what'd you doing in my place?

Poppy: (in shock) I've been looking for someone...and...you might be just that...are you Polly?

Grey Troll: Polly? Who wants to know?

Poppy: well my mothers name was named Polly

Grey Troll: good for you, don't know her

Poppy: but...you have to be...

Grey Troll: (rolls her eyes) ok I'm Polly! What do you want from me?

Poppy: I'm your daughter...

Polly: (eyes grow wide) p-poppy?

Poppy: yes...

Polly: (goes silent) get out...

Poppy: (shocked) wh-what?

Polly: get out! I don't want you

Poppy: what'd you mean?

Polly: I...don't...want...you how much clear can I be?

Poppy: but...I set out all this way to find you...I went through so much...

Polly: well you wasted your time...I never told you to come find me...

Poppy: but...

Polly: now do I have to tell you again? Get out!

(Poppy was beyond hurt...how could her own mother say such a thing? All this time...she had been searching for someone who didn't want to be found...by the time she reached the end of the tunnel she broke down and started crying hard and when Branch saw he immediately ran to her side)

Branch: poppy? What happened?!

Poppy: branch? (Cries on him) I found my mom...

Branch: you did?!

Poppy: she didn't want me...you were right...you were all right...this was a terrible idea to do...

Branch: (hugs her) Poppy...listen I love you and everyone loves you...I know you wanted this to work out but...(notices her colors starting to fade and saw her started to become in a depressive state and he immedialty brought her back to the village)

Peppy: poppy?! What's going on?!

Poppy: well I found mom and she didn't want me...she completely rejected me...

Peppy: oh Poppy...I'm so sorry

Poppy: you are right...I was wasting my time...I'm so naive...how could I ever think she would want me? I mean that's a dumb question she betrayed us so why would she love me...(her colors started to fade more)

Peppy: poppy listen it's gonna be ok...

Poppy: (looked at everyone and started to sing in a trembling voice) "this adventure is over and now it's is gone

I guess it's time to move on

She has new dreams ahe's building upon

And I'm still hurting

She arrived at the end of the line

I guess she thinks the problems are mine

She's probably feeling just fine

And I'm still hurting

I know something wonderful died

She decides it's his right to decide

She's got secrets she doesn't confide

And I'm still hurting

Go and hide and run away

Run away, run and find something better

Go and ride the sun away

Run away like it's simple

Like it's right...

Give me a day, Mother

Bring back the lies

Hang them back on the wall

Maybe I'd see

How you could be

So certain that we

Had no chance at all

The adventure is over and where can I turn?

Covered with scars I did nothing to earn

Maybe there's somewhere a lesson to learn

But that wouldn't change the fact

That wouldn't speed the time

Once the foundation's cracked

And I'm

Still hurting" (When Poppy finally finished she turned at everyone)

Poppy: I'm really sorry everyone...I love you all so much...don't ever forget that...(And shorty after saying that poppys colors faded ever more and poppy turned WHITE)

(It's said when a troll turns white, their soul along with their happiness is gone, and once it happened it was impossible to turn back...the fate of a troll who turns white would die of a broken heart in just a week in time...everyone started to cry as they saw their beloved poppy...lost forever...)

(Well guys...this was an emotional roller coaster writing this! Poppy has finally learned that things don't always turn out the way you want to...but...why did Polly reject poppy? will poppy ever get her true colors back or is it too late for her? You'll all find out...don't forget to review! ~Ash)


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

(It had only been a few days since poppy had turned white and every troll tried everything they could to get poppy back to normal, but she stayed in her house in her bed...staring at the wall...with no emotion left...she wasn't dead but it already felt like she was gone...not even the bergens could help)

Bridget: no she can't be dying! She can't! She's the whole reason why all of us are happy now

Gristle: don't you trolls have a plan? Surely you do

Cooper: no..we've tried all we could...there's just nothing left of her

(some trolls started to lose hope but Branch and peppy weren't giving up)

Branch: we only have 5 days left! There must be something we can do!

Berry: branch...she won't even listen to you...when a troll turns white...

Branch: I know what happens when a troll turns white! But that doesn't mean we should give up on her!

Biggie: but she...

Branch: of course she's not listening! Her soul and emotions are gone! Would Poppy have given up on us if we all turned white?! No!

Satin: you saved her last time...why can't you do it again?

Branch: because she's not grey...when a troll turns white there's no turning back...something powerful would have to happen in order to change her back! Come on guys! If you think of it, we owe poppy! She's the whole reason trollstice doesn't exist anymore...it's only been a week since she took a stand and helped the bergens be happy...now...it's our turn to help her

Peppy: branch my boy...I think I have a plan

Branch: you do?

Peppy: yes...but I don't know how it'll come out...poppy turned white..because her mother who she has always dreamed of her being here, rejected her. If we can bring her here and reconnect with her...maybe poppy will come back...it is what she wants...but...the hard part will be getting her here

Branch: yes...but we have to try! We don't have much time! Everyone stay here and try everything to make poppy less depressive...Bridget and Gristle will take care of things while me and peppy are gone

Berry: I'm coming too

Branch: mom don't..it's

Berry: branch...I think Polly needs someone to sympathize her...she's probably been alone all those years and so have I...it'll be easier to convince her to come here if I go with you

Branch: well...if you think so

(The 3 of them set off)

Peppy: so where exactly are we going?

Branch: last time I saw poppy...it was when she came out of the tunnels...she might've gone down the tunnel of certain death

Peppy: what?! No way! We can't go in there!

Branch: but that's where Polly is!

Peppy: no it can't be! It's much too dangerous

Berry: if poppy did it...so can you

Peppy: but she got hurt...and now she's...(starts to cry)

Branch: no peppy stop! She's gonna be fine! We're gonna bring her back!

Peppy: I don't even understand myself...why...she betrayed us...why she would even do such a thing to her only daughter

Berry: well...we'll never find the answer unless we look for it...even if it leads to certain death...will it be the answer we're looking for? Maybe not...but well...find something along the way

(After more convincing peppy decides to go through and Branch leads the way...but this time he's prepared...he has rope to lower everyone down away from the thorns...they find the secret passage just like poppy did but this time it's completely blocked off and signs read "go away" "visitors unwanted")

Branch: I don't think this was all up before...(knocks on the door)

(No answer)

(Branch knocks louder)

Polly: (behind the door) I already told your friend to go away!

Peppy: Polly...

(A long pause before the door opens slightly)

Polly: (shocked) peppy...is it...really you?

Peppy: you're surprised?

Polly: the bergens...told me you were...dead...

Peppy: what? If anyone's surprised it should be me...what happened to you...you're grey...

Polly: what do you think?

Peppy: Polly...why did you do it?

Polly: (shakes her head) I told myself I would never remember that day...which is why I told Poppy...to go away...I didn't want to...but I had to...she doesn't deserve me as her mother...

Peppy: wait...why are you not as surprised to know poppys alive...

Polly: I knew from the moment she was born...she was a natural born leader who was capable of anything...

Peppy: yet...you pushed her away...Polly do you realize she spent days trying to find you...she risked so much...and all she got was...

Polly: why would she try to find me just now?

Peppy: I didn't her about you until...recently

Polly: well I can't say I don't blame you

Peppy: Polly...that day...why'd you do it? Please...

Polly: (doesn't speak) I was out...like an idiot..I knew I wasn't supposed to but I did...a Bergen found me...I was so scared...they told me to lead me to you all...I just...I tried not to but they...tortured me into doing it...it broke my heart to do it but I didn't know what else to do...when you all escaped I didn't know if you were alive or dead...I stayed away all those years because I knew I had done a terrible thing...and you all deserved better...poppy deserved better...so I stayed in the tunnel...made this passage and slowly faded away...

Peppy: I had no idea...I thought you betrayed us all these years to save yourself

Polly: either way...I still did a terrible thing

Branch: but now we have a problem...poppy turned white because you rejected her

Polly: (heart stops) she...turned white...this is all my fault...this is why she was better off without me...I do nothing but cause pain

Berry: but you can fix this...

Polly: what am I supposed to do?!

Berry: be there...make up for those 20 years you missed out...she needs you more than ever...look you made a mistake...but the Bergen situation is fixed now...because of your daughter the bergens and trolls are friends now...but if we don't reach her in time she'll be gone forever

Polly: do you think she'll be back to normal?

Peppy: we don't know...but we have to try...we don't have much time

(They all go back to the village and everyone is shocked to see Polly...some have judgmental looks on their faces...)

Polly: where is she?

Branch: in her house (points) over there

(Polly walks over and everyone else follows...Poppy becomes much more white...still staring at the wall...in bed)

Polly: poppy?

Poppy: (no response)

Polly: poppy...it's me...your mom...

Poppy: (looks at her...but then turns away)

Polly: listen...i know...I...i..just (her words weren't coming out right so she started to sing to get through to her)

"Can you forgive me again?

I know what I did

But I didn't mean to hurt you

I heard the words come out

I felt that I would die

It hurt so much to hurt you

Then you look at me

You're not shouting anymore

You're silently broken

I'd give anything now

to kill those words for you

Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."

But somehow I know that you will never leave me

'Cause you were made for me

Somehow I'll make you see

How happy you make me

I can't live this life

Without you by my side

I need you to survive

So stay with me

You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.

And you forgive me again

You're my only daughter

And I never meant to hurt you"

(Poppy doesn't look at her and shows no emotion...everyone who's watching...start losing hope and even Polly starts to cry...a couple minutes go by and then...a voice is heard)

Poppy: (still in her bed...sings in a weak voice) "I guess I can't believe you really came

And that we're standing here

See, I'm smiling

That means I'm happy that you're here

See, we're laughing

I think we're gonna be okay

I mean, we'll have to try a little harder

And bend things to and fro

To make this mother-daughter love as special

As it was 20 years ago

I mean, you made it to the village

Who knows where else we can go

I think you're really gonna like here

I'm pretty sure you will

See, you're laughing and I'm smiling

In my house

And you're my mother

We're doing fine

I think we both can see what could be better

I'll own when I was wrong

With all we've had to go through

We'll end up twice as strong

And so we'll start again today

And just keep rolling along" (As she sang...her white figure...started fading but not fully)

Polly: poppy...

Poppy: (goes silent again)

Polly: I missed so much of your life...I'm so sorry I pushed you away...I just thought you were better off without me...I love you poppy...

Poppy: I love you too

Polly: (holds her arms out) come here

Poppy: (hugs her and starts to cry tears but the good kind of tears)

(They had hugged for what seemed like hours but slowly both of their true colors came back...and they both looked at each other in full color for the first time in 20 years)


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Polly: (picks up poppys crown) please Poppy...be the queen you were meant to be

Poppy: (can't even find the words to speak)

Polly: (puts the crown on her head) I'm so proud of you

Poppy: (smiles so big) I don't even know what to say...

Polly: you don't have to...you brought out biggest enemies as our friends..you came to look for me despite what I did...you helped branch find his mom...I couldn't ask for a better daughter...I missed 20 years but I don't intend to miss anymore (hugs her)

(Everyone cheers as they hug again)

Polly: so this is Bridget?

Poppy: yup! One of the my best friends! And king gristle!

Polly: (looks at his branch) is he your boyfriend?

Poppy: (blushes) yes..

Polly: hey don't be embarssed! I'm happy you found someone who cares about you...he didn't want to lose your soul forever

Poppy: (looks at Branch and smiles) believe it or not he was once a grumpy old troll

Branch: (rolls his eyes playfully) here we go again

Polly: wow I sure missed a lot

(Poppy tells the story of how Branch brought her colors back and how their relationship blossomed over time. A celebration goes on later in the night and poppy and Branch meet up with each other)

Poppy: you went all the way back to that tunnel for me?

Branch: I don't know what I would've done if I would've lost you

Poppy: I love you branch, you know that?

Branch: I do (smiles) and I'll never stop loving you

Poppy: we'll look at us now...we had a new adventure and we found what we were looking for...now what?

Branch: (teases) oh gosh please don't tell me there's a lost brother or sister we have to find

Poppy: (laughs) no! I mean now I'm officially queen now...we probably won't have big adventures

Branch: our relationship is our adventure and it's a long one that will never end

(The moon shines bright and they both look at the sky and smile at each other before sharing a passionate kiss but not too far away, peppy and Polly watch and can't help but smile)

Peppy: remember when we used to be like that?

Polly: I remember...poppys really grown up..soon she'll be a mother with a child of her own

Peppy: whoa one thing at a time...she and Branch only became a couple a week ago

Polly: but you know young love...I wonder how berry will adjust to living here now...I know I gotta get used to it..it feels so different

Peppy: but you'll get used it over time I promise

Polly: thanks for coming back...I can't wait to see what this new life has to offer

(6 months later, Berry and Polly have grown used to the village and they love their new lives. Branch and his moms relationship has grown, it's so much better than it used to be and poppy and her mom have developed a relationship from all the years of missing out. Poppy is a great queen, although it's a lot of work..everyone loves her and she enjoys being leader. Most of the bergens moved into the village with them and just like poppy imagined, they finally live in peace with the bergens. As for poppy and branch's relationship, like any couple they've had their ups and downs, being queen was hard for their relationship but every moment they've had was memorable. While branch loves poppy he's not sure...if he's ready to take the next step. They had moved in together and whenever poppy ever brought up the idea of marriage Branch always tried to change it. Being polar opposites Branch still thought they were so young while poppy was all eager no matter how old she was)

(In the morning branch woke up and as usual Poppy was already gone and when he got dressed he heard a knock and saw his mom at the door)

Branch: oh hey mom! What's up?

Berry: nothing really...I don't really see you much...is everything ok?

Branch: oh yeah, it is!

Berry: how are you and poppy?

Branch: were good...it's just hard not to see each other as much as we like to and when she gets home she's always tired

Berry: well that's a relationship...it's hard but you two complete each other so well

Branch: yeah...her birthdays coming up soon and I wanna do something special for her...

Berry: Aw how romantic what'd you thinking of doing?

Branch: I've got a few things up my sleeve...I think she'll love it...

Berry: it's so great to see you two blossoming

Branch: oh mom you just like to embarss me

Berry: well I didn't get to back then so now I have a chance now (smirks)

(Branch and Berry spend the rest of the day putting together berrys house before branch goes home..once he's home..he waits for poppy..)

Poppy: (comes home looking tired) branch?

Branch: hey beautiful how was your day?

Poppy: tiring as usual...

Branch: well you're the queen after all...being queen is a huge responsibility

Poppy: was your day more interesting than mine?

Branch: nah just the same old bonding with mom

Poppy: (smiles) branch...thank you

Branch: for what?

Poppy: i know it's been hard not seeing each other as much since I've been queen but you've been so supportive and I really love you for that

Branch: (smirks) you mean you didn't love me as much before?

Poppy: hey! I'm having a moment here!

Branch: (laughs) I know I'm just kidding

Poppy: (laughs) I've been thinking...we should get married

Branch: (caught off guard) what?

Poppy: let's get married

Branch: you're funny where'd this come from?

Poppy: it would solve our problem of not spending much time together

Branch: poppy let's not rush into anything let's just take it slow...plus we're still young

Poppy: but I'm turning 21 in a couple days

Branch: your point?

Poppy: aw but waiting takes forever

Branch: patience my dear...you don't know what I have planned...(takes her hand and grabs her close)

Poppy: you still have the pillow barrier up you know...

Branch: do I? Why don't we fix that...this is the first time you haven't come home tired

Poppy: because I want to...

Branch: want to what?

Poppy: (winks) I can't wait anymore Branch

Branch: (blushes) poppy...I don't think we should

Poppy: aw come on branchie...if you're nervous...I'll help you..(kisses his neck) it'll be great...

Branch: are you trying to seduce me?

Poppy: is it working? (smirks)

Branch: maybe...(pins her down and kisses her) this'll be an early gift for your birthday...

Poppy: oh I know it'll be my favorite

(The next morning branch wakes up and when he looks around...clothes all over the floor...furniture...knocked over...the sheets were even soaked...he looked over and saw Poppy still asleep..he couldn't help but smile...it was great...he felt as if it had brought them close together...now Branch had another surprise for poppy planned on her birthday)

(So yes I'm sure we all know what happens in this one scene ? sooo what's Branch planning for poppys birthday? And what is that extra one he added? Find out soon and don't forget to review! ~Ash)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

(As branch was daydreaming more of what happened last night poppy woke up)

Poppy: branch...

Branch: good morning princess

Poppy: (looks around) what-what happened?

Branch: you know what happened last night?

Poppy: (smiles big) oh yeah...that was the best

Branch: (smiles) yes...it was...

Poppy: now I just want more (smirks)

Branch: (whispers) later...don't you have to get to the village

Poppy: ugh I don't want to...I'm tired

Branch: I know but you have to..it's what being the queen is...your dad said he'd give you the day off on your birthday...

Poppy: oh yeah! That's tomorrow!

Branch: it sure is...

Poppy: but I don't wanna age anymore!

Branch: (laughs) but you're only turning 21

Poppy: says the guy who's older

Branch: hey I'm only a couple years older than you! Now come on...get out there

Poppy: ok...but I'll be back for more later

Branch: (smirks) is that a promise?

Poppy: you know it

(they kiss before she leaves and Branch goes to plan something special for poppy and he goes by the troll tree...he saw the place where...his grandma died...he hadn't been back up in the troll tree in a long time but he had to talk to peppy)

Branch: hey peppy...

Peppy: hey branch my boy! What can I do for you?

Branch: well it's poppys birthday and I was planning on doing something special and I need your help...and I also need to ask you something...

(Meanwhile poppy was feeling tired...she just wanted to be home...with Branch...repeating last night)

Satin: hey poppy!

Chenille: I can't believe it's your birthday tomorrow!

DJ: the big 21!

Poppy: (sighs) I'm getting old...

Satin: oh please! You haven't aged a bit!

Chenille: so does your boyfriend have anything special planned?

Poppy: at least that's what he said...I've been so busy I hardly remember...I brought up marriage again

DJ: poppy?! Why?! You know guys hate that!

Poppy: but I want to! If he loves me he'll do it!

Satin: but poppy...these things take time...I mean are you and Branch really in love?

Poppy: (smirks) yeah...

DJ: oh boy..don't tell you guys...

Poppy: but it brought us closer together

Chenille: I think that's adorable!

Satin: how...was he...?

Poppy: satin!

Satin: what?

DJ: I mean she wouldn't be smiling if he wasn't

Poppy: guys!

Chenille: oh poppy we're just messing with you...you know we love you

Poppy: aw you guys...I wish me and Branch could have more time together

Satin: you just have to make the most of it, you have off on your birthday tomorrow don't you?

Poppy: yeah but...i want more time together...

DJ: just be patient these things have their way of working out

Poppy: I guess...well I gotta get back to my duties see you guys later!

DJ: bye poppy!

Poppy: (sees her mom) hey mom!

Polly: oh hey! What's up?

Poppy: nothing...just turning old

Polly: oh cheer up! 21 is a fun age! And you have your boyfriend with you!

Poppy: I know...

Polly: what's wrong?

Poppy: I just...I don't understand why

Polly: why what?

Poppy: why he won't marry me?

Polly: (laughs) oh sweetheart relax! You're only 21! I think Branch is just looking for the perfect time

Poppy: you really think so?

Polly: I know so...now stop stalling and go be the queen!

Poppy: alright see you later mom!

(She walks off, she wanted to go home..to see branch..she didn't care if it was her birthday...she only wanted to spend the day with him and only him)

(Meanwhile back at the house..Branch was up to something..)

Branch: (talks to poppys friends) now you must not tell poppy! It's a surprise!

Satin: oh she'll be surprised alright

Branch: but I'm gonna need your help

(He goes over his plan of the big day tomorrow and when everyone leaves poppy finally goes home)

Poppy: I'm ready for round 2!

Branch: (laughs) nice to see you too!

Poppy: come on branchie you promised!

Branch: branchie? Oh now I know you're doing this on purpose...how evil of you...not tonight poppy...I have something better in mind

Poppy: what's that?

Branch: close your eyes...

Poppy: (waits for a little while) can I open them?

(Sooo what's Branch planning? And if you're all wondering why you don't know...because it's a surprise, you all get to experience the surprise with poppy! Don't forget to review! ~Ash)


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

(There was no answer)

Poppy: branch? Branch? (Opens her eyes and doesn't see branch but finds a note instead the note said..."tomorrow when you awake you will find another note and each one will give you a clue until you reach your surprise...i know you're gonna hate me at this moment but it'll all be worth it once you reach the end, I love you and see you soon" -Branch) what?! I have to wait till tomorrow! Ugh that troll is something else sometimes!

(Meanwhile branch was at his bunker...he was staying the night there..laying out each detail for tomorrow...he wanted to make it perfect...he only left poppy on her own for the night because he knew she would try to get the secret out of him and he wasn't going to let that happen)

(The next morning poppy woke up and found a note on the table and there besides the note was breakfast laid out, did Branch do this? Poppy thought but how? She read the note and it said: Good morning princess and happy birthday! I hope you enjoy the breakfast I made for you, your first clue: "I watched you for many years in my teenage years as I collected sticks, you always had fun dancing with your friends so you shall go to the old oak tree will I be there? You shall see."

Poppy: the old oak tree? Ohhh! Me and my friends always hung by there when we were younger...Branch noticed me all those years...wait what am I doing?! I need to go there!

(Poppy hurried out the door and ran to the old oak tree to find her friends at their old hangout spot...they all wrote their names in the tree and the tree house was still there...they were such great memories...)

Satin: Poppy!

Guy Diamond: happy birthday!

Copper: your 21st!

Poppy: aww you guys...you're sooo sweet!

DJ: remember what we used to do up here? Our games at our sleepovers?

Poppy: of course I do! Even though I never kissed anyone...WAIT is this part of my next clue?

Biggie: you'll see (blindfolds her)

Poppy: wait what'd you doing?

Chenille: don't tell us you don't remember?! This is a game we used to play at our sleepovers!

Poppy: oh yeah! How could I forget?

(The game they had used to play was Sweet, Sour, or blah, the way the game worked was a one Troll was blindfolded and there would be a bunch food and you had to eat 3 of the same catergory to win and each is picked randomly but the blindfolded troll, no one really won they game because no one could see but it was the fun of it)

Poppy: so why are we playing this?

Satin: you'll see pick up the first one!

Poppy: should I be scared?

Chenille: no cheating it's part of the game!

Poppy: (she popped something in her mouth and tasted something sweet, like a raspberry and blueberry combination) ok sweet! So I need 2 more sweet! Ughh I can't see how will I know which one?!

Biggie: you can do it!

Poppy: (picked up another piece, this one was definitely sweet! A sugary choclatley taste) yes! Come on! One more! (Picks up the last one and tasted a strawberry taste) Yesss! I won! I've never won that before!

Biggie: so which one did you like the best?

Poppy: what?! That's not fair! I loved them all!

Satin: but if you had to choose?

Poppy: the choclatley one I guess, can I take the blindfold off?

(SILENCE)

Poppy: hello? Hello? (Takes it off and finds another note that said: I'm glad you got to enjoy a game with your friends like old times...you tasted all sweet...but none of them could ever be as sweet as you...now here's your next clue...remember when you sang to me about your adventures by the river when you were a child? Go see what awaits you next")

Poppy: really branch? Really?! (Walks by the river and finds a scrapebook and opens it...in the scrapbook it shows the last 21 years of poppy...it wasn't like the scrapbook she had...it looked like it was made by everyone in the village...and there was even a page from branch which she couldn't get over and she enjoyed it so much she didn't notice there was someone else there) cloud guy?

Cloud guy: great guess

Poppy: are you part of my next clue?

Cloud guy: you bet and Branch said to make it difficult

Poppy: of course he did..so...can you tell me what my next clue is?

Cloud: i can...but first you have to get angry at me

Poppy: get angry? But I never do

Cloud guy: which is why Branch wanted it to be difficult

Poppy: but I have so many great things going on! How can I get angry?

Cloud guy: just try it...it's so easy...what makes you stressed?

Poppy: well being queen sometimes...but that doesn't make me angry

Cloud guy: don't you find it so annoying that every troll demands and demands and you feel everything pile up and you never get anytime to yourself...

Poppy: I guess I don't...

Cloud guy: you never spend anytime with your lovely branch...and you worry he'll break up with you

Poppy: what? That's not true!

Cloud guy: is it though?

Poppy: branch and I love each other he'd never leave me!

Cloud guy: how would you know?

Poppy: (screams) because...I know..(picks up a stick and pierces the ground with it)

Cloud guy: see I told you it was easy...

Poppy: huh? What?

Cloud guy: now here's your next clue...good luck

Poppy: (confused) huh? What? (Puts the scrapbook in her hair) what is Branch doing? (The next clue opens and a cupcake appears..and the clue says: "eat this cupcake to calm your nerves but it's funny to see you mad sometimes...but you're getting closer...just one more step..ever since we live with the bergens our village has lived in harmony...come back and you will see how well...this place is since you've been gone" poppy didn't really understand what the clue meant but she went back to the village and saw Bridget and Gristle taking care of the village)

Poppy: Bridget! Gristle! You took over for me? Aw you didn't have to do that!

Bridget: anything for your birthday

(Lots of trolls came by and wished her a happy birthday and showered her with gifts...none of that mattered to poppy she had to know what branch was planning) is this where my final clue is?

Gristle: poppy relax...it's your birthday...you'll find out what branch is planning soon but for now (claps his hands and lots of trolls show up) I want you to give poppy a spa treatment...everything to help her relax...

Poppy: but I've never..

Bridget: it'll be fun trust me!

(The next couple of hours, poppy enjoys it all...people giving her something to eat or drink on command, the massages, the facials, and the hair treatment..it really did feel like her birthday...but she wondered why Branch wasn't with her...it wouldn't be special without him, but by the time the spa treatment was over poppy felt a lot more relaxed and even happier)

Gristle: well this is it...are you ready for your final clue?

Poppy: YES YES YES!

Gristle: ok ok...(reads out loud) poppy my dear you did it! You've conquered all the clues...your surprise awaits you in your house..don't be late...oh and before you go...satin and chenille made you a new outfit I'd love to see you in, see you soon love Branch"

Bridget: that wasn't a clue, it was obvious where she was supposed to go

Gristle: because the-(stops himself) I mean because branch is waiting for you there...he'll take everything from there

(Satin and Chenille give poppy her new dress which is gorgeous..and she finally heads back to her house)

Poppy: branch? Branch? (Hands cover her eyes) I know it's you Branch

(No answer and something guides her walking and there's walking for awhile before poppy asks again)

Poppy: branch this better be you (the hands come off her eyes)

Branch: you better believe it

Poppy: (jumps on him and hugs him tight) do you know how much I missed you today?! So much!

Branch: I can tell...

Poppy: so what's the surprise?!

Branch: it's not time for that yet...

Poppy: what?! Then what was the point of the clues?!

Branch: to keep you busy while I prepared it (smirks) and might I say my dear that you look absolutely beautiful! I knew satin and chenille wouldn't let you down

Poppy: but branch...I really wanna know...

Branch: and you will know...(fiddles with his pockets)

Poppy: WAIT branch...are you wearing a shirt?

Branch: I am (smirks)

Poppy: but you never...

Branch: I wanted to look special on your special day...and now we're going to celebrate it with friends before your surprise from me

(Everyone bursts into poppys house and the party begins and it's like old times..and Branch even gets into it. Everyone has fun, especially when poppys cake is smashed in her face...and while everyone gives her their gifts...poppy just can't get her mind off what branch was up to, soon everyone leaves and it's only her and Branch.)

Poppy: branch my birthdays almost over! I really really really want to know what you've sent me out for and what you've been planning!

Branch: easy there, I was just getting to that, now this time I really need you to close your eyes

Poppy: I'm getting really tired of hearing that

Branch: trust me this time it'll be different...

(He lifts her up and carries her not too far away from the village)

Branch: ok you can open your eyes

(There set out is candles, a blanket, tons of sweets, and even wine.)

Poppy: branch...you did all this for me?!

Branch: well this is only part 1 of your surprise...I thought we'd relax a little first...you are 21 now so you deserve your first drink

Poppy: oh yeah I forgot about that...this is really amazing Branch! I love you!

Branch: I love you too (pulls her down on the blanket and teases her) now...what was it you said I promised you last night?

Poppy: really? You want it to do it right now?

Branch: I'm just kidding...later (winks and kisses her)

(They enjoy the first part of the surprise...but branch started to get lost in his thoughts of what was gonna come next)

Branch: Poppy...I think it's time I show you what I've really been up to and you're gonna hate me but

Poppy: let me guess? Close my eyes?

Branch: right (laughs) just one more time

Poppy: (closes her eyes) ok I'm ready

Branch: (guides her a little further) ok...we're here

Poppy: what is this branch?

Branch: I had a house built for us?

Poppy: you did? Oh branch! (Hugs him) but why would you go through so much trouble?

Branch: because I love you...I love you more than anything poppy...and I want to be with you...forever

(Just then all the trolls appear and branch walks over to them and everything goes silent for a minute and poppy feels confused before branch starts singing)

Branch: (sings) "I never knew such a day could come

And I never knew such a love

Could be inside of one

And I never knew what my life was for

But now that you're here I know for sure

I never knew till I looked in your eyes

I was incomplete till the day you walked into my life

And I never knew that my heart could feel"

All trolls sing: "So precious and pure

One love so real"

Branch: "Can I just see you every morning when

I open my eyes

Can I just feel your heart beating beside me

Every night

Can we just feel this way together

Till the end of all time

Can I just spend my life with you"

Peppy: (sings) "Now poppy the days and the weeks

And the years will roll by"

Branch: (sings) "But nothing will change the love inside

Of you and I

And baby I'll never find any words

That could explain

Just how much my heart my life

My soul you've changed

Can you run to these open arms

When no one else understands

Can we tell the whole world

You're my women and I'm your man

Can't you just feel how much I love you

With one touch of my hand

Can I just spend my life with you"

All trolls: (sing) "No touch has ever felt so wonderful"

Branch: (sings) "You are incredible"

All trolls: (sings) And a deeper love he's ever never known

Branch: (sings) "I'll never let you go

I swear this love is true"

Peppy and Polly: (sings) "Now and forever to you, only for you, To you"

Branch: (sings) "Can I just see you every morning when

I open my eyes

Can I just feel your heart beating beside me

Every night

Can we just feel this way together

Till the end of all time

Can I just spend my life with you

Can you run to these open arms

When no one else understands

Can't you just feel how much I love you

With one touch of my hand

Can I just spend my life with you" (stops singing and pauses before he takes poppys hands and gets on his knee) poppy...ever since our adventures...I've just grown to love you even more...you've made me realize that my life isn't complete without you in it...and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, be there with you, even be your king..Poppy...will you marry me?

Poppy: (she becomes overwhelmed with so many emotions...she can't even believe he had asked her the question...she just couldn't! All this time this is what he was planning! It was like a dream come true and the proposal was beautiful! She didn't even know what to say) branch...I can't believe it...I thought you said you'd wait years to propose to me

Branch: (smirks) well like I said...I'm full of surprises...you just never know..

Poppy: yes...

Branch: yes? YES! Did you say yes?!

Poppy: YES BRANCH! I will marry you!

(All the trolls clap and cheer)

Poppy: oh I get it! You all knew this! Oh you guys!

All trolls: queen poppys getting married!

(In the heat of the moment branch grabbed poppy and kissed her passionatley...normally he didn't kiss her that much in public but he didn't care...this was the happiest he'd ever been and nothing was gonna ruin it and it was the best kiss they both had shared)

 **(Well this was the longest chapter I've ever written! And there you have it! Poppy and Branch are getting married! I think we've all been waiting for this! And in case anyone didn't know, Dreamworks announced that there will be a Trolls 2, April 10th, 2020! This is not a joke! THEY BETTER KISS in this movie! Anyways don't forget to review and see what happens soon! ~Ash)**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

(After their kiss they both share a glowing smile to each other)

Branch: thank you all that helped...I don't think this day would've been prefect without your help

(The trolls welcome him and congratulate both of them and head home and finally branch and poppy headed to their new home, when branch had moved in with poppy it never felt like THEIR home, it always seemed like just hers but now..this home was theirs)

Poppy: branch this is the best birthday I could've ever asked for! You're the best! I can't wait till we're married! Speaking of which! We have to start planning! There's so much to do!

Branch: (laughs) poppy will you relax? I just asked you...and it's your birthday enjoy it..

Poppy: well there are a couple hours until midnight...branchie

Branch: oh I know what you want...I know your tricks

Poppy: hey it's my birthday I'm in charge!

Branch: (smirks) that might be your highness but once we're married I'll be king and who'll be in charge then? (Kisses her forehead and teases her) what? You got nothing to say?

Poppy: (grabs him by the shirt) nope because...we're going to make this house officially ours...now where's the bedroom?

Branch: over there

Poppy: let's go

Branch: (laughs) alright whatever you say

(Things happen...and once again they both awake to furniture knocked over, clothes on the floor, and the sheets with their scent on it. This time they both wake up at the same time and enjoy it together by cuddling. They both couldn't wait for the big day..Poppy had to head to being queen but this time Branch didn't mind because soon...he'd be going with her)

(One year later)

(It's finally the big day...there had been so much planning, arguing, and even stress but finally this could come to end. Over the last year, poppy and branch's relationship did prove it was meant to be, sure there was some arguments here and there but being polar opposites helped balance everything up. This was also a big day for branch...soon after their wedding before their after party celebration was his coronation...he was nervous out of his mind because he didn't know how he'd do as queen, the day before the wedding poppy and Branch slept in different houses since it was considered bad luck to see each other before the wedding, with poppy in her old house and branch in theirs...they had barely slept but somehow the day came)

Poppy: satin! Chenille! Do you have my dress?! Everything has to be ready

Satin: yes we do...relax it's gonna be fine

Poppy: it better be! We spend a whole year planning this!

Biggie: dang you're getting tense

Poppy: it's called stress!

Cooper: poppy...chill there's nothing to get stressed about

Polly: alright guys why don't you get everything set up, I'll help her (when they all leave) getting nervous jitters?

Poppy: I guess so

Polly: what'd you nervous about?

Poppy: I shouldn't be but...I mean I've never been married before

Polly: I was nervous before I married your father...you just need to relax

Poppy: it's so weird...I just wanna see Branch and not seeing him make me more nervous

Polly: and that's a good sign..come on...it's almost time

(Branch's whereabouts)

Berry: how are you feeling Branch?

Branch: im excited to marry poppy but being king...I'm a little more apprehensive..

Berry: and you think poppy wasn't when she was queen?

Branch: she was born a leader

Berry: and so were you...you're going to be a great king I promise you

Branch: thanks mom...

Berry: come on..we should probably get going

Branch: I'll be right there (when his mom leaves, he picks up the picture of his grandma and him when he was younger) I did grandma...you were right...the princess would like me if I sang to her...thank you for watching over me...thank you for everything (puts it back)

(Poppys whereabouts)

Satin: oh my gosh poppy!

DJ: I'm seriously gonna cry!

Chenille: you look beautiful!

Poppy: I hope branch doesn't think it's too much

DJ: it's your wedding go big!

Chenille: so poppy..do you think you and Branch will have kids?

Poppy: not anytime soon but I hope so

Satin: I can already see it! Little Broppies!

Poppy: guys please...

Chenille: poppy stop being nervous

Poppy: I just want to be alone...with my thoughts

DJ: come on guys..(whispers) she's just getting the jitters

(Poppys thoughts went through her head...she was excited to marry Branch...but now she understood what branch meant by them being too young...she wanted to have more adventures...but she knew Branch would always be by her side..she wasn't sure what the future would hold...she couldn't even decide what to feel so she did what she did to relax...sing)

Poppy: (looks out the window and sings)

"Seems like I've spent my whole life hoping

Dreaming of things I've never tried

Tangled in knots just waiting for my time to shine

What if the doors began to open?

What if the knots became untied?

What if one day nothing stood in my way and the world was mine

Would it feel this fine?

'Cause I got the wind in my hair and a dream in my eyes and an endless horizon

I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air

Everything life ought to be

It's all gonna happen to me out there

And I'll find it, I swear,

With the wind in my hair

So many roads I've yet to travel

So many friends I haven't met

So many new adventures just around the bend

Plenty of mysteries to unravel

Tons of mistakes to not regret

So much to see and to do and to be, a whole life to spend

And it doesn't end

And I got the wind in my hair and a song in my heart and the fun's only started

I got a skip in my step and I haven't a care

Colorful breeze blowing through

It's gonna carry me who knows where

And I'll take any dare

With the wind in my hair

I got a smile on my face and I'm walking on air

And everything life ought to be

Well I know that it's waiting for me out there

And I'll find it, I swear,

With the wind in my hair"

Poppy: (stops singing and looks at herself in the mirror) I feel so silly? How can I be singing about things I haven't done in life when my real dream is coming true?

Polly: because you don't know what the future holds and you're curious about it, what's so wrong about that?

Poppy: I guess you're right...I can't wait for Branch to become king..we can rule together

(Bells ring)

Polly: I think it's time...I can't believe I'm getting to see my daughter get married

Poppy: Mom..don't you're gonna make me cry..

Polly: then we better get going

(Everyone starts heading out to the village to where the wedding is taking place...Branch is already there waiting for poppy to walk down the aisle, he started fiddling...this was really happen..poppy was finally going to be his...and he'd be king..what seemed like ages...he looked up and saw poppy walking down the aisle with her father..while all the trolls were singing...he couldn't get over her beauty...she looked absolutely beautiful in her wedding dress he couldn't even describe it...poppy was smiling like crazy...she looked like she was trying to hold herself together...and just as Branch said...he had dressed nice...and poppy was overjoyed to see that. As poppy and her father walked to the end..branch and king gristle was waiting for them.)

King Gristle: king peppy...do you give your daughter...the father of the queen Poppy..give her to this young troll, Branch?

Peppy: I do...Branch..I give her to you

(Poppy and branch join hands..how trolls weddings worked was they would tell their love story and tell one other a promise...and of course kiss at the end)

King Gristle: friends..all trolls..bergens..what I see here before me is a pair of trolls waiting to tell their story..we know must of their story, but today they will tell it in their own words Branch...tell us..the story of you and poppy

Branch: well my story starts way back...when I met poppy when I was younger...it was love at first sight...I haven't told anyone this but...today I tell my story...when my grandma was alive..she knew about my crush on the princess and she told me that singing would always win a Trolls heart..the day that my grandma was killed..i was singing a song that was meant for the princess..since then I never thought I'd ever get the chance to sing to her..but just a couple of years ago..I finally got the chance and my grandma was right...singing won her over...and I've been singing since..our Bergen adventure was only the beginning of our story and it's still continuing...and it's a story that will never end...people ask how our story began all the time...but today I shared a part that no one ever knew..but not too long ago the song I sang that caused my grandmas death..I finally got to finish it...with her..I have no regrets in life except for not singing to this beautiful queen sooner...and that's how my story began

(All the trolls even poppy couldn't believe it because they never knew that about him)

King Gristle: wow that was really beautiful...poppy you're gonna have to top that

(Everyone laughs)

Poppy: well it probably won't be good as yours but...my story starts with my father always teaching me that everyone deserves happiness...even though Branch always rejected my invites to my parties, I always invited him regardless because I always knew he deserved a chance at happiness too, of course I mean...back then I didn't have a similar crush on him at first because everyone warned me that he was just an old grump, my first step was getting him to be my friend..I always hoped he would come out of his bunker just so I could talk to him...I didn't know it then but he was everything to me and all I wanted was to make him smile...just like the rest of us so I never gave up on him, I mean he taught me a few things being a survivalist on our Bergen adventure...he also taught me certain people aren't always the person they act to be...Branch was a grump before but he was passionate, caring, and gentle way down...and I saw it all when he brought my true colors back..he was the only one who brought me hope in the dark time then I knew...if I was gonna be with anyone who brought me back to my old self it was him...when I found my mother and I turned white..he did everything he could to bring me back and he went back to find my mother even if dangers were in the death tunnels...if that's not true love..then I don't know what is

(No one says a word, everyone is moved by what she said.)

King Gristle: I feel a tear coming on...you two have a great story and I'm glad you finally got to share it with all of us...now it's time for your promise

Branch: poppy I have a lot of promises I could make to you...but I can only choose one and that's to be the best king and husband to you...it may be hard to adjust being the king but I know with you by my side I can make it happen...I will make the whole village happy but most of all I'll always make you happy

Poppy: (smiles really big) I too have a lot of promises but I think the biggest one I promise to you is, I will build you up so you can be the best troll ever..we still have a lot to learn..but I will always do my best to make sure you have everything that you need and that you always have my support and we can be each other's shoulder to cry on and be each other's rock...that's a promise I'll never break

King Gristle: my two lovely trolls...and the whole troll village..by the power invested in me as king of all bergens I make you two husband and wife..now Branch it's time to kiss your new wife..

Branch: (doesn't hesitate for a minute and pulls her close and they both share the same passionate kiss which makes the whole crowd cheer)

King Gristle: now it's my honor to announce to you...Queen Poppy and King Branch...

(Poppy and branch hold hands and walk back down the aisle)

Poppy: we finally did it Branch!

Branch: yes we did (smiles) and I couldn't ask for anything better

Poppy: now it's time to make you official

Branch: I'm ready as ever!

(Branches coronation)

Poppy: alright branch...raise your right hand and repeat after me...I branch..

Branch: I branch

Poppy: promise to be

Branch: promise to be

Poppy: the best king I can be

Branch: the best king I can be

Poppy: I promise to take full responsibility of the village and look out for my people and take care of the ones in need

Branch: I promise to take full responsibility of the village and look out for my people and take care of the ones in need

Poppy: I know I'll make mistakes but I will fix them and make this village a better place

Branch: I know I'll make mistakes but I will fix them and make this village a better place

Poppy: but most of all

Branch: but most of all

Poppy: I will bring out the joy and happiness of every troll

Branch: I will bring out the joy and happiness of every troll

Poppy: alright branch...kneel before me please

Branch: (kneels in front of him)

Poppy: (places the crown on his head) with this crown I give you all the power if you as king

Branch: (stands up and smiles)

Poppy: Trolls of the village, I give you our new king!

Trolls: KING BRANCH! KING BRANCH! KING BRANCH!

Biggie: he's my friend I know him!

(Poppy and Branch smile at each other and hold hands and then once again smidge holds them up in the air by her hair)

Branch: well here we are again

Poppy: who knew one year later...is it HUG TIME yet?

Branch: oh forget the HUG TIME (pulls her and kisses her)

Poppy: our first kiss as king and Queen

Branch: and so many more to come (kisses her again)

 **Don't worry everyone this isn't the last chapter but I hate to say it but this fan fiction is gonna end soon...but i don't want to quit writing troll fan fiction! So I'm gonna ask you all, would you like me to write a sequel to this fanfic once it's done? Or start a new one? You all decide! But don't worry, there's a few more chapters left, see what happens next! ~Ash**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

(After Branch's and poppy's wedding, they both went on a trip together for a couple weeks and today was the day they were coming back)

DJ: guys I see them! Poppy! Branch!

Poppy: (drops everything and runs to hug them) I'm so happy to see you guys, I've missed you all!

Branch: (joins in on the hugs)

Biggie: how was your trip?!

Branch: it was great...we had fun

Satin: kinda sucks to be back in a way you know? I mean Branch it's your first day as king tomorrow

Branch: thanks for reminding me (although branch was now happy he still had some cases of being grumpy) sorry it's been a long day

Poppy: yeah we got a long day ahead of us..we should probably head home

Snack pack: alright see you later!

(Along the way Branch started to show some annoyance as trolls came up to them asking them how the trip was, he didn't say much other than they had fun and poppy knew something was bothering him, by the time they reached their house branch fell on the bed)

Poppy: branch are you ok?

Branch: yeah...it's just the blues I guess...I mean we have to get back to real life now

Poppy: what's wrong with that?

Branch: well now it's really starting to set in that I'm the king now

Poppy: are you nervous?

Branch: I guess I am...I mean I don't know what to expect...you make it look so easy

Poppy: well it's no walk on the beach but it's just about taking care of our people and I'll be right by your side

Branch: (smiles) id like to suggest something as my first order as king

Poppy: what's that?

Branch: you'll see, we should get to bed..I'm so..tired (looks over and sees poppy immediately fell asleep on the floor and Branch chuckled and picked her up and put her in their bed...he did the same himself but couldn't find himself to fall asleep..so many thoughts were rushing through his head..this was gonna feel so weird...him..as the king)

(The next morning)

Poppy: (shakes branch) branch?

Branch: mmm..

Poppy: branch? Branch?

Branch: ugh..what?

Poppy: it's time to get up

Branch: huh? What time is it?

Poppy: 5:45

Branch: what?! Why do we have to be this early! You were never up that early! I still have a couple hours left! (Pulls the covers over his head)

Poppy: think again genuis...the king and Queen have to take part in the morning song and you need this early time to get ready for the day

Branch: wow...this is gonna be harder than I thought

Poppy: you'll get the hang of it, come on I'll make breakfast

Branch: no no! I'll do it!

Poppy: why don't we both it?

Branch: I don't think so...you relax...

Poppy: well aren't you sweet

Branch: like a cupcake (smirks)

(Branch makes blueberry pastries and ginger tea)

Branch: there the king makes breakfast for his queen

Poppy: this looks great, you're the best branch

Branch: (smirks) I am aren't I?

Poppy: well since we're married..I was thinking

Branch: about what?

Poppy: when do you think it'll be time to have kids?

Branch: (chokes on his tea) kids? Poppy for goodness sakes we've only been married for a week, you wanna talk about kids now?

Poppy: i don't mean right now...I just meant down the road

Branch: I don't want to jump ahead just yet...let's just take things one at a time

Poppy: that's what you said about about us being married and you did it fast

Branch: kids..is a different story..we've got so much going on, a baby isn't in the cards right now

Poppy: but branch

Branch: can we talk about this later? We gotta get going soon anyway

Poppy: oh I didn't even notice the time! Come on!

Branch: alright alright I'm coming

(The morning song starts and once it's over everyone gathers around)

Branch: alright alright settle down! Now...as most of you all know...it's been almost two years since we've given up trollstice...but we haven't ever had the time to properly bury our loved ones that died...so as king I decree that this upcoming trollstice we have a memorial for all the ones who have lost someone durning trollstice so they will never be forgotten...we've never done one properly and I think it's time we start...

(Lots of the trolls start to smile and they agree to it right away, and then much more is discussed and it was weird to branch to giving out orders...this was still all new to him..but he was so happy to finally give peace to the bergens who had sacrificed their lives way back when)

Poppy: branch what were you so worried about?! You did great!

Branch: it's still weird to me..but I'll get used to it

Poppy: now about..

Branch: if you're gonna talk about kids...you already know my answer

Poppy: no not that! I was thinking for the memorial we could light lanterns so their sprits can travel freely..forever

Branch: that's actually a great idea...I know..my grandma would've liked to be a free spirit

Poppy: and she always will be

(Later that night all the trolls gather around and light up their lanterns)

Branch: to all the trolls who have lost their lives durning that horrible time...I want to set you free..we have accomplished what was impossible for years...we no longer have to live in fear..and while some lives might have been taken too young or too late...we have never forgotten...you will be in our hearts forever...(lights his lantern and lifts it up in the air) to my grandma

Pink Troll: my mother

Green troll: my sister..

DJ: one of my childhood friends..

Purple troll: my best friend..

Yellow troll: my parents

(The rest of the trolls say a member they have lost and light up the sky with their lanterns...)

Green Troll: thank you king branch...for always remembering...

Branch: (smiles)

Poppy: that was nice...it really was..I didn't lose anyone to trollstice but...I never thought of doing something like this..

Branch: well and now we can combine all our idea together as one (smiles)

(A few months later, life for the trolls couldn't be better, with their new king and Queen working well together what more could be perfect for this couple? Well...little did they know a new adventure would be just around the corner..)

Poppy: (wakes up and feels dizzy and lies back down)

Branch: (gently shakes her) poppy? Hey seeetheart, what's wrong?

Poppy: (groans) I don't feel well...let me sleep

Branch: do you feel queasy?

Poppy: very (pulls the blankets over her head)

Branch: well the troll flu has been going around..

Poppy: great just what I need

Branch: hey hey it's gonna be ok...you know why?

Poppy: (groans) why?

Branch: because I'm going to give you TLC..tender loving care

Poppy: shut up branch

Branch: (teases) hey now, I'm just trying to help you

Poppy: it's not the troll flu...it can't be...I've never been sick

Branch: nows not the time to be naive..(kisses her forehead) get some rest...I'll come home a little early to take care of you

Poppy: get out of here

Branch: alright alright I'm going

(He leaves and poppy doesn't get any better)

Cooper: hey branch where's poppy?

Branch: she didn't feel well

DJ: is it the troll flu? It's been going around

Branch: it might be, she looked kinda pale, I feel bad I just left her behind but I don't have a choice

Peppy: yes you do...I'll take over today..go take care of your wife

Branch: thanks peppy! (Runs back home and finds poppy throwing up) oh my gosh poppy! Are you ok?

Poppy: not really!

Branch: (holds her hair back) it's ok...it might be the troll flu...do you have any other symptoms?

Poppy: I'm just tired and feel nauseas, I just wanna go to bed

Branch: alright..(carries her to bed and tucks her in, but every half hour or so she would throw up and Branch made her some broth but she refused to eat it)

Poppy: I'm not eating that!

Branch: you have to eat something! It'll make you feel better!

Poppy: the smell of it is making me sick let alone the taste! Now I feel achy all over

Branch: ok ok just relax...it'll be ok..

Poppy: (after throwing up a couple more times she falls asleep but Branch isn't quite convinced this is the troll flu since she doesn't have a fever)

Branch: (looks over at her, she looked so miserable...he didn't know what to do..even if he was at risk for being sick he laid right next her and held her) I love you poppy..(kisses her head)

Poppy: (half awake) I love you too

Branch: shh..get some sleep...(he lays with her for a couple hours and sneaks out of the house and asks everyone else what it could be but they were all convinced it was the troll flu)

(The next morning poppy didn't feel much better..she continued to throw up but then...something new came up)

Poppy: branch...I'm kinda hungry for pickled roots

Branch: pickled roots? You've never liked it

Poppy: well I really want to eat some and some peanut butter

Branch: I don't think you should be eating those..if this is the troll flu then you should be eating liquids

Poppy: oh come on..I want some real food

Branch: its too risky poppy

Poppy: ugh...

Branch: how are you feeling?

Poppy: I still feel a little nauseous and i just ache all over

Branch: it's ok...um..this is confusing since you don't have a fever..should we call a doctor?

Poppy: anything!

Branch: alright alright (walks out and finds doctor plum who agrees to check her out)

(Dr plum checks poppy over and determines the cause of her sickness)

Dr plum: (smiles) well all I can say is congratulations

Branch: huh?! What'd you talking about?

Dr plum: you're pregnant poppy

(Both of them go numb and their blood feel like ice)

Poppy: what pregnant?!

Branch: oh...crap...

 **Well we all knew that was gonna happen sooner or later! And everyone, the next chapter will be the LAST chapter! As everyone wanted, I will be making a sequel, I still haven't decided on the title but I'll reveal it in the final chapter...thank you to all who loved this fanfic! I didn't think anyone would like it this much! I will reveal what the sequel will be about after the last chapter is posted! Thank you all so much! Don't forget to review! And stay tuned for the final chapter! And yup Branch and poppys lives are now changing! ~Ash**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

 **THIS IS IT! THE LAST CHAPTER! but I'm making a sequel to this and it's gonna be called The troubles of parenthood. Thank you to all who loved this story! And tune in after to see what lies ahead for poppy and Branch! ~Ash**

Dr plum: yes...you're pregnant..about 3 weeks...you've been experiencing morning sickness and some pains but it should all go away soon...I want you both to come back in a few weeks for a follow up and if there's any more problems just call me

(Both of them nod but they're still in complete shock...they hadn't planned on having a baby for at least a year and now...this was happening)

Branch: how'd this happen?! I mean I know how it happened but I thought...oh crap just crap! What'd we gonna do?!

Poppy: branch...we're having this baby..

Branch: I know..I'm just...not ready..

Poppy: I wasn't either...but this is really happening..ready or not

Branch: we have so much to do! And not to mention you have to be careful! Oh my gosh what'd we gonna tell the others?!

Poppy: I don't think we should tell anyone yet...it's too early...but branch..I feel like something else's is bothering you

Branch: poppy...even back when I was grey...I never thought of having kids and even if I did I was so apprehensive that they'd...be like

Poppy: like what?

Branch: like me...when I was grey...I would never want my child to feel like that

Poppy: branch you can't think that way

Branch: but I do...I don't know how I'll be as a father

Poppy: and I don't know how I'll be either...but that's what parenthood is

Branch: I can't believe this is really happening

Poppy: I mean...we were going to have kids eventually...it's just early than expected but branch you're going to be a great father...you have so many great qualities and I want our son or daughter to learn from you

Branch: (smiles) and they'll learn from their mother too

(The way troll pregnancy worked was it lasted for 5 months and the belly bump would show at 2 months and the gender starts to show at 3 months, poppy tried to settle in as being pregnant but it was hard she was moody, in pain, and sick most of the time and that was the hard part of being in the 1st month)

Poppy: ughhh branch! What have you done to me?!

Branch: me? You weren't complaining that one night

Poppy: branch!

Branch: I'm just kidding...but poppy when are we gonna tell everyone?

Poppy: I'm not ready to...this is still a shock...but no ones gonna believe I'm sick after awhile so I'll have to come up with something else

Branch: but you're gonna start to show soon

Poppy: what'd you saying?! That I'm fat?!

Branch: of course not! You're gonna show out beautiful baby

Poppy: I'm sorry...I feel so emotional

Branch: hey it's gonna be ok, it's just part of being preggers, we'll get through this together...

Poppy: do you think it'll be a boy or girl?

Branch: I'm hoping it's a girl (smiles)

Poppy: and I hope it's a boy

Branch: well we have a long time before we find out

Poppy: I can't wait till I stop throwing up

Branch: are you gonna...

Poppy: (throws up)

Branch: (pats her back) there you go...let it out...

Poppy: ughh...curse you branch!

Branch: yes yes it's my fault..I know I know but you'll thank me once he or she's here

Poppy: I feel so gross

Branch: hey don't you say that, you're still beautiful..you're glowing a little bit

Poppy: I am? (Smiles)

Branch: of course and you'll always be beautiful

(Over the next couple of weeks, poppy started getting more moody and cranky due to the lack of sleep and uncomfortness in her belly, not to mention more morning sickness and swollen feet)

Peppy: poppy did you remember to fill out those trolling school forms?

Poppy: of course I did! I'm not stupid!

Peppy: (taken aback) ok...well um you forgot your morning reading to the younger kids..

Poppy: I'm sorry ok! I'm sorry! It's my fault! I'll make up for it! (Storms off)

Polly: woah what's eating her?

Peppy: no idea...

(The word gets around about poppys outburst and everyone's suspicious)

DJ: do you think she and Branch had a fight?

Biggie: couldn't be...she'd be more sad than angry it's gotta be something else

Branch: what'd you guys talking about?

Satin: what's wrong with poppy? She had an outburst at her dad, is everything ok with you guys?

Branch: yes...she...just hasn't been getting a lot of sleep lately...she's kinda stressed

Guy Diamond: about what?

Branch: (starts to get nervous) um..well you know...being queen...and..stuff anyways I have to go...see you guys later

Chenille: now branch is acting weird...

(Back at their house after a long day branch is curious about poppys outburst)

Branch: poppy, what happened with your dad?

Poppy: I just forgot to read to the kids...sorry

Branch: hey what's the matter? Why are you acting like this?

Poppy: isn't it obvious branch?! I'm freaking pregnant! My emotions are acting up! I'm not myself, I'm tired, I'm hungry, I'm angry! I'm an emotional wreck! I feel so uncomfortable and big...how can you love me..(starts to cry)

Branch: (thinks to himself...these next few months won't be easy) hey listen...I know this isn't easy...but just think we'll be holding our little troll soon...it'll all be worth it, I know your emotions are acting up but I won't love you any less (kisses her) I know this isn't easy for you but you're strong...you can do this

Poppy: (hugs him) thanks Branch...

Branch: your friends are worried about you

Poppy: I know...I'm gonna start showing soon...we do have to tell them soon..

Branch: maybe we should start with our parents

Poppy: I'm kinda nervous to tell them

Branch: I am too but they'll be happy for us, I know it

Poppy: yeah I know...this is really happening isn't it?

Branch: (smiles) it is

(A few days later they both call their parents to come so they can tell them the news)

Peppy: what's going on? You've never called us all over here before

Poppy: well...I'm sure you've all noticed I've been a little grumpy lately

Polly: (laughs) well that's a first

Berry: it's usually Branch that is

Branch: hey!

Poppy: well...we wanted to tell you that...we're pregnant

(All 3 go silent...and both poppy and Branch start to get nervous)

Peppy: (starts to cry tears of joy) that's the best news I've ever heard! (Runs up and hugs her)

Polly: is it a boy or a girl?!

Berry: why didn't you tell us sooner?! This is great!

Branch: we don't know yet and we'll...I mean we didn't know how you'd all take it...this was a surprise to us too

Peppy: a wonderful surprise! I'm gonna be a granddaddy!

Berry: a little Broppy!

Branch: woah...a what?!

Berry: a little Broppy...you know you and poppy...but a mini version of you both

Branch: (blushes to the core) who's coming up with these couple names?

Polly: when are you gonna tell anyone else?! How long are you?

Poppy: almost 2 months..

Polly: ooooohhhh then you'll find out soon what you're having!

(They celebrated all night and both poppy and Branch felt relieved of the reactions and felt it was time to tell everyone else the news and they all shared the same reaction)

Biggie: (cries of joy) omg!

Satin: I can't even believe it!

Chenille: we gotta make some new outfits for the baby!

DJ: a little Broppy!

Branch: really...who's coming up with these names?!

(The whole village was in full celebration...this was the best news they had heard in a long time even the bergens were happy for them...it was just great...not even a few weeks later, they found out they were gonna have..a girl..everyone was excited by this news and poppy and Branch were happier than ever before...what could possibly go wrong now?)

(4 months into poppys pregnancy...it's 3am and she's sitting up in bed...she was awoken by a strange feeling in her belly before it turned into the worse pain ever and then...she saw blood)

Poppy: branch! Branch! Wake up I'm bleeding!

Branch: (shoots up in bed) what?! Omg! (Without another word he picks her up and takes her to dr plum even though it's late, and when she goes into the room, branch goes to their parents houses to warn them about the news and they all rush over...they waited for what seemed to be hours...but dr plum came out and something about his face..would change everything)

Branch: what? What is it?

Dr plum: I'm terribly sorry..the baby has died

(All 3 of them feel numb...branch felt like the wind has been knocked out of him...he couldn't breathe..he wanted to cry...he wanted to yell...but he couldn't get anything out)

Dr plum: im really sorry...poppy is still in her room...this is going to take some time so the best thing you can all do is support each other and take life one day at a time

(Poppy comes out of the room)

Peppy: poppy...I'm...

Poppy: don't...I just wanna go home...I wanna forget this..

Branch: Poppy maybe we should talk about this..

(She doesn't say anything and by the time they reach home...everyone knows what happened and they try their best to cheer poppy up but it doesn't help much, a few weeks pass and poppy still finds it hard to get out of bed)

Branch: poppy...it's been a few weeks..

Poppy: she would've been here today..you know..she should've been here with us...and now she's gone (starts to cry)

Branch: I know...(cries) this is the worst pain I've ever felt...nothing can ever compare losing my grandma then losing my daughter..

Poppy: it's not fair...she was supposed to be here...

Branch: I don't know why she was taken from us..but we may never know...but this shouldn't effect us from trying again

Poppy: how could I ever think about that? It's like well forget about her

Branch: did we ever forget the trolls who died in trollstice? I never forgot my grandma and we'll never forget our daughter...I bet you she's playing with her right now...we could have a proper memorial again just for her

Poppy: (smiles a bit) I wanted to name her daisy...

Branch: its a beautiful name...and she'll never be forgotten

(They do a memorial just like they did for the trollstice trolls..and they plant a bunch of daises in the village so daisy is never forgotten and finally branch and poppy start to move on with their lives again and a couple months later..they become pregnant again...and it's a girl...which excites them both and they take every step to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to her...they make it through the 5 months and finally the birth of the princess is finally here)

Branch: Poppy...she's beautiful...

Poppy: my little girl..(holds her...the baby is a light blue with purple hair and pink eyes...) she really does look like us...I want you to name her..

Branch: me?

Poppy: yes you...(smiles)

Branch: I was thinking oak...it was part of the treehouse my grandma made for me once...they were happy days..

Poppy: (smiles) oak it is...

Branch: hi there little angel...I'm your daddy...

(Everyone comes to see the baby and are overjoyed...they may have lost one before but they gained another)

Poppy: well...it's time for parenthood...for real this time

Branch: yup...this won't be easy...but we can do it

(Oak starts to cry)

Poppy: yup (takes his hand) we're gonna be the best parents


End file.
